Midnight Train
by Drachiss
Summary: Az egyéjszakás kalandok a legveszélyesebbek, mert az ember nem tudja, másnap milyen érzésekkel  a lelkében fog felébredni. Harry és Draco is így járnak, de őket ismerve fel kell bolygatniuk mindent. És hogy lesze happy end? ...
1. Nem számít, milyen áron&Harry

**Cím: Midnight Train**

**Írta: Drachiss**

**Korhatár: 18**

**Párosítás: Harry/Draco**

**Figyelmeztetések: durva nyelvezet, slash**

**Tartalom: Mennyire változtathat meg egyetlen szeretkezés mindent? Van, mikor az ember egyszerűen túllép rajta, van, hogy az egész világ a feje tetejére áll.**

**Szerző megjegyzése: Régebbi történet, kissé gagyi, ennek ellenére szeretnék kritikákat kapni!**

* * *

**__****1. fejezet - Nem számít, milyen áron (Harry)**

Borzalmasan fáradtnak érzem magam, tudom, nem aludhattam valami sokat. Nem mintha eddig túl jó alvó lettem volna. Néha úgy érzem magam, mintha egy éji denevér lennék, átvirrasztom az éjszakák nagy részét. Ismerem magam annyira, hogy tudjam, visszaaludni már úgysem tudok, ezért lassan kinyitom a szemeim. Baldachinos ágyam függönyén keresztül is jól látom, még a nap sem kelt fel, hisz teljes sötétség uralkodik a szobán. Kinyújtózkodom, majd szemüvegemért nyúlok, mely mellettem az éjjeliszekrényen pihen. Szememre biggyesztem, majd amilyen halkan csak tudok, felkelek. Nem akarom felébreszteni hálótársaimat. Ahogy tekintetem Ron ágyára téved, látom, hogy üres, barátom már felkelt. Nem kell sok ész, hogy rájöjjek hol lehet és, hogy mi jót csinál éppen Hermionéval. Mostanában gyakran tűnnek el hol hosszabb, hol rövidebb időre, s megvallom, kissé kirekesztettnek érzem magam, persze nem hibáztatom őket ezért és nem is említem előttük soha.

Lassan kisétálok a hálószobából, melyben most csak Neville félhangos horkolása töri meg a csendet. Óvatosan tárom ki az ajtót, majd ugyanilyen finomsággal húzom be magam után. Ahogy lefelé haladok a csigalépcsőn, szófoszlányok ütik meg a fülem. Azonnal felismerem a két, most huncutul zengő hangot. Amint a lépcső aljába érek, jó hangosan köszöntöm barátaimat.

- Jó reggelt! - szólok, s közben egészségesen nagyot nyújtózok.

Olyan hirtelen rebbennek szét, mintha most kapták volna őket valami csínyen, s Hermione teljesen elfehéredik, Ron ellenben magára ölti legvörösebb arcszínét, melyben még szeplői is elvesznek. Mikor látják, hogy csak én vagyok, mindeketten megkönnyebbülten sóhajtanak.

- Huh... Jó reggelt Harry - szól Hermione. - Megijesztettél minket.

- Az nem kifejezés - tódítja Ron.

- Bocsi, nem akartam - mondom minden megbánás nélkül. - Miért nem kerestek valami nyugodtabb helyet? Gondolom tőlem is azért rémültetek meg annyira, mert azt hittétek McGalagony az.

Majdnem elnevetem magam, ahogy meglátom, hogy fordul a helyzet. Ron elfehéredik, mint a fal, ellenben az előbb még az arcában lévő pirosság most átszökik Hermione göndör fürtökkel keretezett orcájába.

- Biztos, hogy McGalagony begőzölt valamitől - mondja Ron néhány pillanattal később dühösen. - 'Mr. Weasley tanulja meg, hogy ez nem helyénvaló magatartás, próbáljon prefektushoz méltóan viselkedni' - utánozza házvezető tanárunk szigorú hangját. - Esküszöm, az idegeimre megy.

Ez nem csak Ronra igaz. Már szinte az összes griffendéles szerelmes pár retteg McGalagonytól. A tanárnő mostanában igencsak szeszélyes, minden csókolózó, vagy ölelkező párt leszid, ha kissé kínosabb helyzetben kapja őket rajta, még büntetőmunkára is küldi.

- Te mit keresel ilyen korán idelent? - kérdezi Hermione arcomat fürkészve.

- Nem igazán tudtam aludni - felelem fesztelenül, s közben hálát rebegek az ég felé, hogy volt annyi eszem, hogy még a hálóban magamra öltöttem fürdőköpenyem, ami most sikeresen eltakarja reggeli erekciómat, mely egyre jobban feszül.

- Én bezzeg még tudtam volna! - mondja Ron vigyorogva, de Hermione dühös tekintetétől egyből leolvad arcáról a mosoly. - Jólvan na, tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem - teszi hozzá keserűen, de Hermione tüntetően elfordítja a fejét és csendesen az ablakhoz sétál. Ron rámnéz, vág egy grimaszt, majd Hermione után megy, s hosszú karjaival átöleli.

Na igen. Barátaimat nézve rájövök, milyen magányos is vagyok. Tudom, amíg le nem zárul a Voldemort elleni háború, esélyem sincs egy normális kapcsolatra, pedig nagyon vágyom már rá, hogy valakit igazán közel érezzek magamhoz. Ami azt illeti, rájöttem, hogy Choba sem voltam igazán szerelmes. Vagy lehet, hogy az voltam, de mégis hiányzott valami, amiről fogalmam sincs, hogy mi, de hiányzott. Talán ezért is lettem rajta túl olyan könnyen. Sirius halála óta eléggé magamba zárkóztam, ahogy arra tanáraim és barátaim voltak szívesek felhívni a figyelmemet, eddig legalább hetente százszor. Talán csak egy társ hiányzik az életemből, hogy a Sirius után maradt űrt betöltse. Néha, ahogy Ront és Hermionét nézem, rájövök, hogy mit meg nem adnék én is azért, hogy legyen valaki, akihez hozzábújhatok.

Hermione hangja zökkent ki gondolataimból.

- Harry, jól vagy? - kérdi csendesen.

- Igen. Semmi bajom - válaszolok a tőlem telhető legnagyobb meggyőződéssel, pedig tudom, hogy még sokáig semmi sem lesz rendben.

- Hermione - szólal meg Ron. - Akkor megtanítasz a "szemfényvestés-bűbájra"? - kérdi erőltetetten nyugodt hangon, de szemében éhes vágy csillog.

Hermione rám néz, s mikor bíztatóan rámosolygok ő megragadja Ron kezét és szó nélkül ráncigálni kezdi kifelé a portrélyukon.

Megmosolygom őket. Amióta nyáron összejöttek, szinte nem telt el úgy nap, hogy ne láttam volna szemükben a mohó vágyat. Még szinte órán is egymást vetkőztetik szemeikkel. Hormonok. Ahogy erre gondolok, eszembe jutnak sajátjaim, s merevedésem, mely most már kezd tényleg zavaró lenni. Magamban szitkozódom, hogy miért is nem kezdtem tegnap este hasonló helyzetemben valamit, hisz így csak még rosszabb. Tudom, ezt már nem fogom sokáig bírni, meg kell könnyebbülnöm, de hát erre a klubhelyiség nem a legmegfelelőbb hely. A hálóba már nem akarok visszalopózni, még véletlenül felébresztek valakit, azzal meg megint nem lennék előrébb. A Szükség Szobája jó hely lehetne, de valószínű, hogy Ron és Hermione éppen oda tartanak. Karácsonyi szünet lévén elég kevesen maradtak az iskolában, de ettől függetlenül veszélyes lenne bármely üres tanterembe belopózni, hisz a szellemek és Frics még mindig veszélyt jelentenek. Végül alapos megfontolás után a prefektusi fürdő mellett döntök, hisz oda alig jár valaki. Abban a reményben, hogy senkivel nem találkozom össze ezen a kora hajnali órán, átvágok a klubhelyiségen, majd kilépek a portrélyukon. A Kövér Dáma hangos ásítással veszi tudomásul távozásomat, s alig haladok pár métert, mikor újra meghallom szaggatott horkolását.

Csendesen haladok az ódon kastély falai között, s közben még mindig magányomon merengek. Talán ha nem lenne olyan kilátástalan a Voldemort elleni harc, én is derűlátóbb lennék, de tudom, a társas kapcsolatok nem nekem valók. Mióta kidobta a nevem a Tűz Serlege azon az átkozott Trimágus Tusán, azóta az iskola összes nő nemű tanulója éhes szemekkel méreget, valahányszor elmegyek mellettük a folyosón. Már nem álltatom magam, tudom, hogy csak a hírnév vonzza őket, s egy sincs köztük, aki engem is látna a sok újságcikk és pénz mögött.

Észre sem veszem, hogy megérkeztem úticélomhoz, lábaim önkényesen állnak meg. Olyannyira otthonomnak érzem a kastélyt, hogy ha gondolataim máshol is járnak, az agyam végtagjaim mozgásáért felelős része mégis elvezet bárhová. Kimondom a jelszót, amelyről Ron folyton tájékoztat arra az esetre, ha igénybe szeretném venni a prefektusoknak járó kiváltságokat.

Megnyílik előttem az ajtó, s én óvatosan belépek. Próbálkozásom ellenére halk lépteim hangos visszhangot vernek a kicsempézett helyiségben. Miután becsukódik mögöttem az ajtó, mélyet lélegzem, s kicsit megnyugszom. Körbe nézek az ismerős teremben, s megcsodálom a sellőlány csodás alakját. Szemem végigfut a puhának tűnő combokon, a kecses csípőn, majd megállapodik a formás melleken, melyeket most csak sejteni lehet a rájuk hulló ezüstös hajzuhatag alatt. Érzem, amint merevedésem izgatottan megrándul alsónadrágom mélyén. Valóban izgató a látvány, mégha csak egyszerű festmény is.

A lány szeme csukva, ami persze nem jelenti azt, hogy alszik is. A Roxfortban töltött öt és fél év alatt volt időm megtanulni, hogy nem minden az, aminek elsőre látszik, s mivel azon kényes művelethez, melyet végre akarok hajtani, nincs szükségem közönségre, úgy döntök, inkább a medencében ejtem meg a kis magánakciómat. Megnyitom a csapot, ami hozzám legközelebb esik. Most nem igazán érdekel, hogy milyen illatú, színű víz fog eltakarni, jelenlegi kínos helyzetemben bármi megfelel, és szerencsére választásom jónak tűnik. Kellemes rózsa aromával telik meg a kis helyiség levegője, s a csapból halványpiros víz csobog a medencébe. Bódítóan hat rám az illat és a béke érzése, amely most körülvesz. Férfiasságom ha lehet még merevebben nyomul az ég felé, így próbálva sürgetni engem. Kioldom fürdőköpenyem és lassan leeresztem magamról. Elfordulok a sellő képétől, így most háttal állok felé, majd leveszem magamról a szürke pizsamanadrágot. Már nyúlnék a boxeremért, hogy attól is megszabadítsam magam, amikor zajt hallok a fürdő másik oldaláról. Rémülten fordulok meg, s szívem kihagy egy dobbanást.

Az ajtóban egy magas, széles vállú ember áll, izmos mellkasán csillognak a vízcseppek, melyek vállára omló szőke hajából csurognak testére, egészen a fehér törölközőig, mely elrejti a csípője alatti részt a térdéig.

Draco Malfoy.

Valójában viccesnek érzem a dolog abszurditását, hisz mi mást várhattam volna a sorstól? Valahányszor kínos helyzetben vagyok, megjelenik ellenségem, hogy még elviselhetetlenebbé tegye azt. Már hallom is ahogy pillanatokon belül rákezd gúnyolódására, melyet néhány óra múlva már a fél iskola vele zeng majd. Persze ezt most tényleg csak magamnak köszönhetem. A legmegdöbbentőbb az egészben, hogy férfiasságom még mindig rendíthetetlenül sóvárog a kielégülés után, cseppet sem lohasztotta le a tudat, hogy épp most kaptak rajta, ráadásul az egyik legnagyobb ellenségem.

Képtelen vagyok megszólalni, valójában nem is lenne mit mondanom. Mentegetőzni nem fogok, nem könnyítem meg a dolgát, csak hogy még nagyobb előnyhöz jusson, s több dolgot tudjon a fejemhez vágni.

A csend kezd hosszúra nyúlni és ez egyre jobban feszélyez. Látom arcán, hogy ugyanúgy megdöbbent ahogyan én, s mégis, vonásai fokozatosan felengednek, és valami furcsa kifejezés, talán csodálkozás veszi át a döbbenet helyét. Szürkés szemeit fürkészem, s már nem is palástolom kíváncsiságom, hisz teljesen meglep, hogy nem szól egy szót sem. Látom, ahogy pupillái kitágultan merednek felém, s csak nagyon lassan jövök rá, hogy merevedésem nézi, melyet most csak a boxeralsóm takar elég sokat sejtetve.

Arcomat elönti a pír a gondolatra, hogy egy másik férfi - aki ráadásul nem más, mint Draco Malfoy -, éppen a férfiasságom szemléli, cseppet sem leplezetten. Testem megremeg a kutató tekintettől, ezért inkább gyorsan elfordulok, s pizsamaalsóm felé nyújtom kezem, mikor valami meleg dolog a hátamhoz ér.

Ösztönösen fordulok hátra, s szembe találom magam vele. Nem tudom mire vélni a máskor oly gőgös szempárban felvillanó buja vágyat, amellyel végigméri testem. Teljesen zavarba jövök, mikor megszólal.

- Mit keresel itt Potter? - kérdezi rekedtes hangon, mely teljesen szokatlan tőle.

- Semmi közöd hozzá, Malfoy! - válaszolok erélyesen. Se kedvem, se türelmem végighallgatni a gúnyolódását.

Ismét nem szól egy szót sem, csak engem néz, valami furcsa, áhítatos tekintettel. Nem tudom mire vélni, de ösztöneim azt súgják, jobb ha megyek. Elfordulok tőle, s ismét pizsamaalsómra irányítom minden figyelmem. Magamhoz veszem, de ekkor két erős kéz fogja meg a vállam, s megfordít Malfoy felé.

- Mit akarsz Malfoy? - kérdezem hűvösen, de kerülöm a tekintetét.

Még mielőtt tudatosulna bennem, hogy mire készül, megérzem lehelletét a számon, s pillanatokon belül ajkai az enyémekre tapadnak. Annyira megdöbbenek, hogy reagálni sem tudok, önkéntelenül engedek utat nyelvének, mely nem túl erőszakosan, de követelőzően kér bebocsátást számba. Közben forró ujjai vállamat kezdik simogatni mikor végre észhez térek, s mellkasánál fogva ellököm magamtól.

- Mit képzelsz?! - dörrenek rá. - Hagyj engem békén!

Azonnal elfordulok, s teljesen meg vagyok rendülve az események súlya alatt. A medencéhez lépek és elzárom a csapot, majd Malfoyt néhány méteres ívben elkerülve a köntösöm felé lépdelek. Felhúzom nadrágom és már épp indulnék kifelé, mikor meghallom a hangját.

- Miért akarsz elmenni Potter? - kérdezi csendesebben, mint az tőle megszokott. Hangjában még mindig ott bujkál az érdes rekedtség, de kihallom belőle, hogy leplezni próbálja. Nem felelek, csak hűvösen nézek rá, s ez épp elég ahhoz, hogy elfordítsa tekintetét.

Már a kilincsen van a kezem, mikor ismételten fülembe hatol a hangja.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ő is elakar menni - mondja merevedésem felé bökve, és sajnos teljes mértékig igazat kell adnom neki. Az előbbi csók annyira felizgatott, hogy alig bírok szabadulni az érzéstől. De józaneszem győz, hisz aki velem szemben áll, az Draco Malfoy.

Talán ha más lenne itt, nem tiltakoznék, de így régi gyűlöletem felülemelkedik rajtam. Valójában csak az zavar, hogy ő van itt, az, hogy férfi, nem igazán. Még nyáron Bill és Charlie kiokosítottak - néhány üveg Lángnyelv Whiskey után -, hogy a varázslók között nagyon gyakori, hogy valaki a saját neméhez vonzódjon, teljesen elfogadott dolog, minthogy az is, ha valaki mindkét nemet szereti. Elmondták, hogy egy Erfreor Grauver nevű varázsló például feleségül vette a nőt, akit szeretett, majd néhány hónappal a házasságkötésük után beköltözött a házba Grauver férfi szeretője. Így éldegéltek hármasban szépen csendesen. Persze azt is mondták, hogy az aranyvérű családokban ezt manapság már próbálják titkolni, hisz ezzel is jobbnak akarnak tűnni a többi varázslónál.

Fogalmam sincs, hogy mit akar, de ismerem már annyira, hogy tudjam, jobb ha minél hamarabb elkezdek valami hátsó szándékot keresni a tetteiben. Valószínű, hogy csak ki akar gúnyolni, ahogy tette azt minden alkalommal első találkozásunk óta. Leginkább erre tippelnék, ha nem látnám szemében azt a furcsa tüzet. De mégis. Józanságom azt súgja, hogy menjek innen, testem mégsem képes reagálni, annyira megbilincsel tekintete. Néma léptekkel kezd el közeledni felém, s egész testem megremeg pillantásától. Tekintetét enyémbe fúrja, miközben egyre jobban csökken közöttünk a távolság, s már csak alig választ el pár centi minket, amikor megáll.

- Mit akarsz Malfoy? - kérdezem ismét.

Még mindig buja vággyal néz rám, melytől most különös bizsergés fut végig a gerincoszlopomon. Szürke szemei mintha áhitattal lennének átitatva, s hirtelen megérzem, amint valami meleg dolog ér merevedésemhez. Lejjebb hajtom fejem, s látom, hogy az ő ágyéka nyomódik enyémnek, és már maga a látvány is teljesen feltüzel. Egyik kezével beletúr hajamba, s erőteljesen magához húz, majd száját az enyémre tapasztja.

Belemerülök a csókba, miközben érzem, hogy csupasz felsőteste ez enyémhez ér, mellbimbóink szinte öntudatlanul cirógatják egymást. Még mindig nem tudok gondolkodni, annyira megrémiszt ami most történik. Draco Malfoy éppen megcsókol, és kapkodó érintéseiből úgy tűnik, nem is akar itt megállni. Persze én sem. Testem ahhoz már túl régóta magányos, hogy visszautasítsak egy ilyen helyzetet. Nem érdekel mi lesz a vége, vagy, hogy hogyan kerülök ki ebből a helyzetből, olyan hosszú ideje vágyom már valaki más érintésére, hogy megpróbálom kiélvezni minden egyes pillanatát.

Egész testünkkel egymáshoz dörgölőzünk, már én is felbátorodtam, így karjaim ölelik őt, hátát simogatom, miközben ágyékomnál érzem merev férfiasságát. Ölelésünktől és önkéntelen mozgásunktól szétnyílik testén a törölköző, s fokozatosan lecsúszik róla lábaink elé. Megszakítom csókunkat, s már nem is titkolom szenvedélyemet, ahogy végignézek testén, mely most teljesen meztelenül tárul szemem elé.

Meglepetésemre teljesen lenyűgöz a látvány. Teste markáns, erőt sugárzó, mégis van benne valami gyöngéd érzékiség. Hasfala feszes, combjai nem túl vékonyak, de nem is vastagok, egyszerűen tökéletesek. Férfiasságáról már nem is beszélve... Vörösen lüktetnek rajta az erek, sóvárogva a mindent elsöprő gyönyör után. Nem tudom megállni, hogy ne érintsem meg. Lassan húzom rajta végig mutatóujjam, s érzem, hogy Malfoy megremeg érintésemtől, miközben ajkát mélyről jövő sóhaj hagyja el. Megragadja vállaim, és erőteljesen a földre taszít.

Sohasem láttam még ilyen szenvedélyesnek. Eddig nem ismertem belőle mást, csak a gúnyos arroganciáját, mely az agyamra megy. De most először megnyílt előttem tekintete, s szabadon beleláthatok érzelmeibe. Őrült szenvedély tombol szürke íriszeiben. Kihámoz nadrágomból s alsómból, majd csillogó szemekkel végigmér. Tudom, hogy tetszik neki a látvány. Látom...

Teljesen rám fekszik, s mellkasomra kezd el apró csókokat lehelni, miközben ágyékát az enyémhez nyomja. Teljesen megőrjít, ahogy csókjai mellett leheletét is érzékelem szívem felett. Kezei mellbimbómat kényeztetik, csavargatják. Átlátom a helyzet egyoldalúságát, így én is elkezdem simogatni hátát s fenekét. Ahogy kezem a lapos kis dombocskákhoz ér, erőteljes nyögés szakad fel torkából. Jóleső borzongás fut végig rajtam ettől a hangtól.

Egyre lentebb halad, s már a köldökömnél jár, mikor nem bírom tovább, s ezüstös tincseibe markolok. Mellkasom hevesen emelkedik és süllyed, mintha csak szívem ritmusát próbálná felvenni. Látom, ahogy elvigyorodik, és minden további teketória nélkül lejjebb csúszik, s nyelvének hegyével végigszántja férfiasságom. Már nem is próbálom titkolni zihálásomat. Ő még kényeztet egy kicsi, majd óvatosan a szájába vesz, miközben én az égiekhez fohászkodom kegyelemért, hisz úgy érzem, ekkora gyönyört képtelen vagyok kibírni...

Mikor már majdnem elérem a csúcsot, ő abbahagyja játékát, de reakciót sem várva fölém kerekedik, lábait két oldalt megtámasztva. Szürke szemeiben elragadtatottság és vágy csillog, ahogy megfogja merevedésem és lágyékához igazítja. Csak most jövök rá, mire készül.

Felnyögök, ahogy elkezd rám csúszni, s látom, ahogy arca eltorzul a fájdalomtól, mégsem hagyja abba. Fokozatosan magába fogad, óvatos, körkörös mozdulatokkal teszi magát tágabbá. Én megmarkolom derekát, hogy legyen mire támaszkodnia. Amint teljesen kitöltöm megáll egy percre, hogy szokja az érzést. Szürke szemei lehunyva, szája félig nyitva. Sosem gondoltam, hogy valaha aranyosnak fogom tartani Draco Malfoyt, most mégis ez az érzésem. Óvatosan felülök, s szájára tapasztom sajátomat. Ő csípőm köré fonja lábait, miközben óvatos, kissé esetlen mozdulatokkal átöleljük egymást. Testem beleremeg érintésébe. Még mindig képtelen vagyok elhinni ami most történik...

Egyszercsak kissé megemeli magát, hogy aztán újra rám csússzon. Így kezd el mozogni rajtam, s én egyre jobban tűzben égek. Hihetetlen, hogy Malfoy adja meg ezt az érzést számomra. Közben hátát karmolászom, míg ő a nyakamba harap. Szája egész közel van fülemhez, így hallom kéjes nyögéseit. Egyre közelebb vagyok a gyönyörhöz, s így megteszem az egyetlen dolgot, ami ésszerűnek tűnik: kettőnk közé nyúlva megragadom férfiasságát, hogy aztán ujjaim játékával kényeztessem. Neki csak ennyi kell, hogy elélvezzen, s pillanatokon belül követem én is... Szinte ordítok az érzéstől, annyira jó.

Draco Malfoy...

Most feküdtem le Draco Malfoy-jal...

Képtelen vagyok elhinni...

Még pihegünk egy kicsit egymás mellett, majd karjaira támaszkodva feláll. Én is így teszek. Egy szó nélkül öltözünk fel, egymástól elfordulva, kissé szégyenlősen, ami a helyzetet tekintve nem lenne indokolt. Még akkor sem szólunk egymáshoz, mikor elhagyjuk a fürdőt.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Alig aludtam valamit az éjjel. Nem tudok napirendre térni az események fölött. Lefeküdtem Draco Malfoy-jal. A reggelinél kerültem tekintetét, nem tudtam volna a szemébe nézni. Ron és Hermione semmiről sem tudnak. Valójában mit is mondhatnék? 'Sziasztok! Képzeljétek, megdugtam Malfoyt.' Ugyan. Ez abszurd lenne. Megdugtam? Azt hiszem nem ez a megfelelő szó. Magam sem tudom, hogy nevezhetném ezt. Azon rágódom, vajon miért tette? Talán csak ő is a testi kielégülés után áhítozott...

Eszembe jut, hogy bájitaltan könyvem az ágyamon maradt, így gyorsan a torony felé veszem az irányt. Felérve a könyv mellett egy kis borítékot találok. Furcsállom a dolgot, hisz a bagolyposta már rég megjött, s én nem kaptam semmiféle levelet. Igazság szerint nagyon ritkán kapok levelet. Vagyis szinte soha. A boríték felé nyúlok, s kezembe veszem. Se címzés, se feladó nincs rajta feltüntetve. Óvatosan bontom fel, de csak egy kis darab pergamen akad az ujjaim közé. Széthajtogatom, s olvasni kezdem.

'Harry

Ha ráérsz, esetleg megismételhetnénk a tegnap reggeli dolgot.

Ma este tízkor ugyanott.

Draco'

Nekem most le kell ülnöm...

Persze én sem utasítanám vissza, ha rám vetné magát. De ez a levél... Mióta hív ő engem Harrynek? Bár... El kell ismernem, hogy az a tegnapi dolog... Fantasztikus volt. Sohasem éltem még át ekkora orgazmust...

Kissé szédelegve indulok el a bájitaltanterem felé, miközben agyam még mindig Malfoyon és a levelén jár. Nem olyan típusú ember, aki pillanatok alatt megváltozik.A következő sarkon befordulva belátom, hogy nem tévedtem...

Malfoy és Zabini meglehetősen bizalmas ölelésben borulnak össze a folyosón.

Elfordulok és az ellenkező irányba indulok. És én még azt hittem minden megváltozhat, vagy leggalábbis elviselhetőbb lehet. Megtanulhattam volna, hogy soha ne bízzak egy Malfoyban.

Pár lépés után megállok és nekidőlök a falnak. Gondolataimba merülök. Malfoyon és a tegnapi dolgon gondolkozom. Halk lépteket hallok, majd valaki megáll mellettem. Felnézek, s látom, hogy Ő az.

- Szia - köszön mosolyogva.

- Szervusz - válaszolok kissé szenvtelenül.

- Valami baj van? - kérdezi arcomat fürkészve.

- Semmi - mondom, majd előveszem leggúnyosabb modoromat. - De legnagyobb sajnálatomra vissza kell utasítanom az esti meghívásodat.

Látom rajta, hogy meghökken. Mielőtt megszólalhatna úgy döntök, megadom neki a kegyelemdöfést.

- Még véletlenül sem akarom megzavarni a kis románcotokat Zabinival. Őt biztos jobban ki tudod elégíteni, mint engem. Mert valljuk be, az a tegnapi nem volt olyan jó, hogy megismétlésre méltó legyen.

Soha életemben nem láttam még ilyen dühösnek. Néma őrjöngés tükröződik bíborvörös arcán. Elvigyorodom, s már fordulnék el tőle, mikor meghallom szavait.

- Igazad van Potter. Nálad még egy házimanó is jobban kielégített volna.

Szavai maró gúnnyal telítettek, miközben egész testéből sugárzik az arrogancia. Rámvillantja undok mosolyát, majd magamra hagy.

A falnak dőlök, miközben próbálok erőt venni magamon. Egy Malfoy sohasem változik. Mindig fontosabb lesz számára a saját érdeke, mint bárki másé. Senkit sem nézve tör előre, míg el nem éri célját. Most engem használt, legközelebb mást fog. Bár én sem vágytam másra tőle.

Semmi kedvem most még Piton gunyoros arcát is elviselni, ezért úgy döntök, kihagyom a bájitaltant. Majd később lemegyek Madam Pomfreyhez valami kicsinyes indokkal. Nem érdekel. Gyűlölöm Malfoyt.

Annyira elméláztam, hogy az egyik sarkon észre sem veszem a szembejövő alakot, így összeütközünk. Felkapom a fejem, s megáll bennem az ütő a szőke hajzuhatag láttán, de aztán megnyugszom, ahogy az álmodozó tekintetben ráismerek Lunára.

- Szia Harry - köszön.

- Szia Luna. Bocsáss meg. Nem vettelek észre.

- Semmi baj.

Aranyosan rám mosolyog, s már indulna tovább, mikor eszembe jut egy fantasztikus ötlet. Elkapom karját, s magam felé fordítom.

- Luna, mit csinálsz ma este? Van valami programod?

Arcvonásai semmit sem változnak, csupán hangjában lehet felfedezni meglepettséget.

- Nincs.

- Volna kedved randizni velem?

Azt hiszem, én vagyok az első ember a Földön, aki elérte, hogy Luna Lovegood megdöbbenjen. Talán az utolsó is.

- Tudod mit? Vacsora előtt találkozzunk a Bodor Brünhilda szobra mellett lévő üres tanteremben. Ott várlak.

Egy gyors puszit nyomok az arcára, majd elrohanok a klubhelyiség felé.

Nem tudom mi sül ki ebből, de egy dolog biztos. Megfizetsz Malfoy. Nem számít, milyen áron...


	2. Nem számít, milyen áron&Draco

**Cím: Midnight Train**

**Írta: Drachiss**

**Korhatár: 18**

**Párosítás: Harry/Draco**

**Figyelmeztetések: durva nyelvezet, slash**

**Tartalom: Mennyire változtathat meg egyetlen szeretkezés mindent? Van, mikor az ember egyszerűen túllép rajta, van, hogy az egész világ a feje tetejére áll.**

**Szerző megjegyzése: Régebbi történet, kissé gagyi, ennek ellenére szeretnék kritikákat kapni!**

* * *

**__****1. fejezet - Nem számít, milyen áron (Draco)**

Átkozom magam bolondságomért. A mardekár klubhelyisége szerencsére üres, így senki sem láthatja, miféle problémákkal küszködök. Gyűlölöm reggeli erekciómat.

Rajtam kívül csak pár elsőéves maradt itt a karácsonyi szünetre. Mióta apámat megszöktették az Azkabanból, árgus szemekkel figyelnek engem s anyámat. Ezért van hát kényszerű távolmaradásom családomtól az ünnepek idejére. Ahhoz képest, hogy mennyi csatlósom van, gyakrabban vagyok egyedül, mint bárki képzelné. Néha elegem van már ebből az átkozott színlelésből. Jó lenne, ha lennének barátaim. Vagy legalább egy barátom, egy szerelmem. Na igen. Nálam a kettő nem zárja ki egymást, hisz valahogy jobban tűzbe hoznak a férfiak.

De most hiába. Egy normális srác sem maradt a Roxfortban, s a többiek csak holnap érkeznek vissza. Zabini a szeretőm, de sajnos ő is elutazott. Tudom, nem bírok addig várni, így a prefektusi fürdőbe indulok, hogy a zuhany alatt hűtsem le lángoló érzékeim.

Furcsa az élet. Idén végzek a Roxfortban, s mindössze két választásom van jövőmet nézve. Vagy követem apám utasításait, s a friss diplomásként beállok a Sötét Nagyurat szolgálni, vagy ellenszegülök családfőmnek, s vagy holtan végzem, vagy a Jó oldal harcosaként. A menekülésre semmi esélyem, hisz apám keze messzire elér. A szerelmi életemre ugyanez vonatkozik. Vagy elveszek egy buta aranyvérű libát és hosszú, de boldogtalan életet élek vele, vagy összeköltözök egy helyes pasival, akit szeretek, de rövid úton meghalok. Utálom, hogy ebbe a családba születtem. Apám mindig azt mondja: 'A Malfoyok az arisztokraták arisztokratái'. Na persze.

Megérkezek a fürdőhöz. Elmondom a jelszót, majd belépve azonnal a kisseb helyiség felé indulok. Szerencsére üres, bár nem is vártam mást ilyen korai órán. Megnyitom a csapot, s a zuhanyrózsát magamra irányítom. Jól esik, ahogy a hideg víz végigzuhog testemen. Gyűlölök élni. Gyerekkorom óta nem teszek mást, mint fejet hajtok mások utasításai előtt. Annyira vágyom egy társra, aki erőt adna, hogy túlléphessek múltamon, családomon. Mindenki néz, de senki sem lát. Soha, senki nem képes felfedezni engem, hisz álarc mögé rejtőzöm, hogy igazmondásom ne tehessen sebezhetővé. Annyi minden van, amit szeretnék megtenni. Az emberek azt hiszik, hogy a Malfoy-örökösnek mindent szabad, s el se hinnék, mekkorát tévednek. Ha van valaki, akire azt a kifejezést lehet használni, hogy: korlátozottan cselekvőképes, akkor az én vagyok. Minden reményemet elvesztettem ebben a világban, hisz már akkor sem volt semmi esélyem, mikor megszülettem. Gyerekkorom szabályok és előírások között telt hajlongva és finomkodva, miközben senki sem dícsért meg, ha valamit jól csináltam.

A pénz és a hatalom mindennél többet ér - ezt nevelték belém. Egykor igaznak hittem ezeket az álnok szavakat, de mára már képtelen vagyok olyan áhitattal hallgatni őket, mint régen.

Megborzongok, testem egyre inkább kihűl a hideg víz folyama alatt, így elzárom a vizet és a törölközőmért nyúlok. Ám ebben a pillanatban zajt hallok a fürdő főhelyiségéből. Gyorsan magamra tekerem a fehér lepelt, s kinyitom a kisebb helyiség ajtaját, hogy megtudjam, melyik prefektus zavarta meg gondolataim.

Amint kinyílik az ajtó, eláll a lélegzetem. A medence mellett nem más áll, mint a Hős, Ragyás, Mocskos, Mugliivadékk De Ennek Ellenére Kibaszottul Helyes Harry Potter, ráadásul egyetlen szál fekete boxeralsóban, mely tökéletesen kiad minden ínyenc vonalat testén. Nagyot nyelek, miközben végigjáratom rajta tekintetem. Talán túl sokáig időzöm a kényes pontoknál, mert arcát zavart pír önti el, s gyorsan elfordul. Magamban elmosolyodom. Egy ilyen alkalmat nem lehet kihagyni. Megdughatom a Kis Túlélőt, és ez nem akármilyen trófea. Már nyúlna pizsamaalsójáért, ám én mögé lépdelek, s mutatóujjammal végigvezetem gerince vonalát. Megfordul, s rémülten néz a szemembe.

- Mit keresel itt Potter? - kérdezem, miközben hangomba némi kis érdességet viszek, ugyanis Blaise szerint ez rohadt szexi.

- Semmi közöd hozzá, Malfoy! - válasza nem épp Zabinit igazolja...

Megfordul és nadrágjával a kezében indulni készül. Itt az ideje a cselekvésnek.

Megragadom karjait, s erőszakkal magam felé fordítom.

- Mit akarsz Malfoy? - hangja olyan jeges, hogy szinte megfagyik a vér az ereimben. Még sohasem hallottam így beszélni, s egy pillanatra meginog magabiztosságom. Ám végül döntök: mielőtt bármit tehetne, ajkaimat óvatosan az övéihez érintem, s csókolni kezdem. Magam is meglepődöm, mikor utat enged bebocsátást kérő nyelvemnek.

Ujjaimmal megérintem vállát, miközben vágyam egyre nagyobb erőt vesz rajtam, ám ő ezt a pillanatot választja arra, hogy ellökjön magától.

- Mit képzelsz?! Hagyj engem békén! - dörren rám.

Magamban kajánul mosolyogva nézem, ahogy elzárja a csapot, majd feldúltan indulni készül. Hiába játsza meg magát, engem nem tud átverni.

- Miért akarsz elmenni Potter? - kérdezem csendesen, ám válasz helyett csak egy hűvös tekintetet kapok. Megfordul, s az ajtó felé indul. Pár pillanatig habozok, majd mégis utánaszólok:

- Nem hiszem, hogy ő is elakar menni - mutatok merevedésére, mely az előbb felhúzott nadrágon keresztül is jól látható.

Nem mozdul, csak néz rám, s ezt bíztató jelnek veszem, így elindulok felé lassú, kimért léptekkel. Pár centire tőle megállok, s várom, hogy reagáljon közelségemre.

- Mit akarsz Malfoy?

Ilyen hülye kérdést! Mintha nem lenne elég nyilvánvaló. Válasz helyett csak nézem őt, s egy óvatlan pillanatban merevedésem az övéhez érintem. Lehajtja fejét, majd látványosan nyel egy nagyot, s ez épp elég ahhoz, hogy elveszítsem minden önuralmam. Egyik kezemmel hajába túrok, míg a másikkal magamhoz húzom, s azonnal csókolni kezdem.

Már ő sem ellenkezik, hagyja hogy ujjaimmal cirógassam, simogassam, miközben meztelen felsőtestünket egymáséhoz nyomjuk, ezzel is hevítve önnön vágyunk. Beleremegek, mikor ő is simogatni kezd, s egyre hevesebben bújik hozzám. Óvatosan, mégis tudatosan kezdem az ő ágyékához dörgölni merevedésem, minek hatására szétnyílik a csípőmre csavart törölköző, s lehullik rólam, épp ahogy terveztem. Potter megszakítja a csókot, s mámoros tekintettel néz végig lenyűgöző testemen.

Teljesen elképedek, mikor ujjait végighúzza férfiasságomon, s önkéntelenül hagyja el nyögés a számat. Nem bírom tovább, teljesen tűzbe hozott, így vállainűl fogva a földre lököm, s azonnal elkezdem kihámozni nadrágjából, s alsójából. Mikor végre teljesen meztelenül fekszik előttem, végigmérem testét.

A látvány még jobban tűzbe hoz, már ha ez még egyáltalán lehetséges. Óvatosan végigfekszem rajta, ágyékomat szorosan az övéhez nyomva, míg nyelvemmel s ujjaimmal mellkasát kezdem cirógatni.

Őszintén szólva nem hittem volna, hogy épp Potter lesz az, ki ennyi szenvedélyt vált ki belőlem. Testem olyan lázban ég, milyet még sohasem éreztem, s ez engem is meglep. Mielőtt tovább csodálkozhatnék a dolgok ilyetén fordulatán, Potter végigsimítja hátamat, s eléri egyik legérzékenyebb pontomat, a fenekemet. Hatalmas, jóleső nyögéssel díjazom akcióját.

Fokozatosan haladok egyre lejjebb testén, s már a köldökénél járok, mikor feladja a küzdelmet vágya ellen, s hajamba markol. Rámosolygok, és minden további teketória nélkül végighúzom nyelvemet merevségén. Hangos zihálása engem is megőrjít, így nem is játszom sokáig nyelvemmel, pillanatokon belül számba veszem. Közben felnézek rá, s látom, hogy lehunyt szemmel, kipirosodott arccal élvezi a kényeztetést, vonásia lágyak, s elönt valami furcsa, megmagyarázhatatlan érzés, mely arra ösztönöz, hogy még több gyönyört akarjak neki adni.

Másodpercek választják el a mennyország kapujától, mikor kieresztem számból, s fölé térdelek. Meglepetten néz, majd látom szemében a felismerést, mikor rájön, mit is tervezek. Lágyékomhoz igazítom férfiasságát, s nagyon lassú mozdulatokkal kezdek el rácsúszni. Hangosan felnyög, míg az én arcom eltorzul a fájdalomtól, mégis tovább folytatom Potter magamba vezetését. Érzem, hogy kezét derekamra teszi, így könnyebb támaszkodnom. Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen figyelmes szex közben. Fájdalmas, de fantasztikus érzés, ahogy kitölt. Ő felül, s csókolni kezd, ám így helyzetünk kissé kényelmetlenné válik, így lábaim átfonom csípője körül.

Végül mozogni kezdek rajta, s innentől már elveszik minden. Képtelen vagyok kontrollálni mozdulataim, nyögéseim és sóhajaim, s ő is hasonlóképpen van ezzel. Vadul karmoljuk és harapdáljuk egymást, míg egyszercsak ujjait merevedésemre kulcsolja, és simogatni kezd. Érzem, hogy itt a vég, s teli tüdőből adom a világ tudtára élvezetem, miközben Potter is elér a csúcsra.

Egyszerűen nem jött álom a szememre éjjel. Végig Potteren járt az agyam, és a szexen. Hogy a fenébe lehet valaki ennyire izgató? Sem Blaise, sem a többi partnerem nem volt még képes ennyi gyönyört és ekkora orgazmust adni nekem.

Kész tervvel a fejemben lépek a Nagyterembe. A Kis Túlélő kerüli tekintetem, így észrevétlenül írhatom meg neki azt a kis üzenetet, mely reményeim szerint még néhányszor az ágyamba csábítja, mielőtt megunnám és ejteném. Közben persze megérkeztek a többiek, s Blaise olyan kiéhezett tekintettel méreget, hogy kénytelen vagyok elgondolkodni, miként is ejthetném a szerencsétlen flótást. Ő már nem elég jó nekem, Potternek a nyomába sem ér.

Gondosan ügyelek a levél megfogalmazására, így már a legelején 'Harry'-nek szólítom, amit mellesleg sohasem tennék. Még rávések a papírra pár szót, majd egy ügyes kis varázslattal az útjára bocsájtom.

Önbizalommal telten indulok el a bájitaltanterem felé, ám az egyik sarkon befordulva szembe találom magam (ex)szeretőmmel.

- Draco! - ugrik azonnal a nyakamba. - El sem hiszed, mennyire hiányoztál! Gyere, hagyjuk a bájitaltant és pótoljuk a mulasztásokat - kacsint rám.

Nagy nehezen lerázom magamról, s gúnyosan a szemébe nézek.

- Sajnálom Blaise, de mi már nem fogunk pótolni semmit.

Értetlen pillantását látva könyörtelenül tovább folytatom:

- Találtam valakit, aki kellően pótolta a mulasztásaimat, méghozzá nálad ezerszer jobban.

Azzal faképnél hogyam elképedt exemet.

Mégiscsak kihagyom Piton óráját, túl fáradt vagyok én most ehhez, s tudom, hogy keresztapám úgyis eltekint a büntetéstől, főként ha rólam van szó.

Befordulok a következő folyosóra, s meglátom Pottert az egyik falnak dőlve. Azt hiszem, mégsem vagyok olyan fáradt...

Odalépdelek hozzá.

- Szia! - köszönök neki a lehető legbarátságosabb modoromat elővéve.

- Szervusz - jön a fásult, kissé szenvtelen válasz.

- Valami baj van? - kérdezem arcát fürkészve, hisz le sem tagadhatná, hogy gondja van.

- Semmi. De legnagyobb sajnálatomra vissza kell utasítanom az esti meghívásodat - hanjga borzasztóan gúnyosan cseng, s én le sem tagadhatnám meglepettségemet. Ám ő nem áll meg itt, tovább folytatja: - Még véletlenül sem akarom megzavarni a kis románcotokat Zabinival. Őt biztos jobban ki tudod elégíteni, mint engem. Mert valljuk be, az a tegnapi nem volt olyan jó, hogy megismétlésre méltó legyen.

Hogy rohadna meg ez a kis köcsög! Az egy dolog, hogy bepipult Blaise miatt, de akkor sem mondhat ilyet egy Malfoynak! Érzem, hogy elönt a mérhetetlen düh, s már épp elfordul, hogy itt hagyjon, mikor utánaszólok:

- Igazad van Potter. Nálad még egy házimanó is jobban kielégített volna - hagyom, hogy szavaim csöpögjenek a gúnytól. Lenéző vigyorral a képemen sétálok el.

Közben persze majd megesz a fene, olyan baszottul jó volt vele tegnap! A picsába Blaise-zel! Az a szerencsétlen marha mindent tönkretett! Méregtől fröcsögve vágtatok be a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe, ahol csupán egyetlen ember tartózkodik: Pansy.

A franc vinné el ezt a hülye, nyáladzó libát is, hogy képtelen leszállni rólam! Amint meglát, azonnal egy általa szexinek vélt, nyakatekert pózba vágja magát, s csábosnak szánt, nyávogósra sikerült hangon megkérdezi:

- Mit csinálsz itt Draco-cica? Csak nem engem keresel?

- Nem - morgom, majd felviharzok a szobámba.

Szemét Potter! Ha nem ront el mindent, akkor ma este megint dughatnánk! De nem! Neki muszáj úgy viselkednie, mint egy hisztis picsának!

Hosszú percekig fekszem az ágyon, míg végre megnyugszom. Szemeim lassan lecsukódik, s már épp álomba merülnék, mikor érzem, hogy besüpped mellettem az ágy. Felnézve látom, hogy Pansy egy falatnyi tangában közelít felém. Először elhatározom, hogy két lábbal rugdosom ki innen ezt az idiótát, ám hirtelen nagyon jó ötletem támad. Felé nyújtom karomat, majd mikor belém kapaszkodik, gúnyos vigyorral magamra rántom.

Kezeimbe veszem melleit, s miközben lágyan beleharapok Pansy bal mellbimbójába, még átfut egy gondolat az agyamon:

Megfizetsz Potter. Nem számít, milyen áron...

* * *

**__****Szerző megjegyzése: A műből frissítés naponta várható. **


	3. Lovegood és Parkinson&Harry

**Cím: Midnight Train**

**Írta: Drachiss**

**Korhatár: 18**

**Párosítás: Harry/Draco**

**Figyelmeztetések: durva nyelvezet, slash**

**Tartalom: Mennyire változtathat meg egyetlen szeretkezés mindent? Van, mikor az ember egyszerűen túllép rajta, van, hogy az egész világ a feje tetejére áll.**

**Szerző megjegyzése: Régebbi történet, kissé gagyi, ennek ellenére szeretnék kritikákat kapni!**

* * *

**_2. fejezet - Lovegood és Parkinson (Harry)_  
**

Remegve készülök az estére. Természetesen Ronnak és Hermionénak semmiről sem számoltam be. Se Lunáról, Malfoyról meg főként nem. Igazából meg sem tudom mondani, hogy mit miért teszek. Talán csak egyszerű bosszúvágy az egész. Úgy érzem, szétfeszítenek a gondolatok. Megéri- e megbántani Lunát amiatt a köcsög miatt? És egyáltalán miért csinálom ezt? Ilyen és ehhez hasonló kérdések kergetik egymást fejemben, de nem törődöm velük.

Megbeszéltük Lunával, hogy vacsora után az előcsarnokban találkozunk és keresünk majd valami kis eldugott helyet, ahol beszélhetünk. Még mindig nem tudom, hogy beavassam- e a tervembe, vagy egyszerűen csak felhasználjam hozzá a tudta nélkül. Az utóbbi mellett döntök. Bánt, hiszen tudom magamról, hogy én nem ilyen vagyok, de most valahogy mégsem érzem lelkiismeretem olyan kínzónak, mint máskor.

Belépek a nagyterembe és meglátom Lunát ahogy felém integet. Visszaintek neki, de közben szememmel kerülöm a mardekáros asztalt. Leülök vacsorázni, de alig pár falat csúszik le a torkomon. Hermione elkezd faggatni, hogy mégis mi bajom van, de miután harmadszor is kijelentem, hogy semmi, békén hagy.

Felállok az asztaltól és kifelé indulok, látom, hogy Luna azonnal felpattan és követ. Szinte még el sem érem a kijáratot, már mellettem lépked. Az előcsarnokba érve összeszedem bátorságom és ujjaimat az övéi közé illesztem. Látom, hogy arcán csodálkozással teli boldog mosoly terül el, egy kis pirulással megspékelve. Szó nélkül vezetem tovább a kihalt folyosókon, de nem nézek rá. Nem megy.

Elérjük az egyik üres tantermet és kinyitom az ajtót, majd belépünk. Luna elengedi kezem és az egyik padhoz sétál majd felül a tetejére. Rám emeli álmatag tekintetét mielőtt megszólal.

- Elmondod, hogy mi ez az egész? - kérdi. Én értetlenül nézek rá.

- Harry, legyünk őszinték. Én nem az a lány vagyok, akit elképzelnek az emberek, amint kézen fogva járkál veled a folyosón.

Paff. Lebuktam. Nem a saját lelkiismeretem, nem baráti szeretetem, hanem Luna igencsak minimális önbecsülése buktatott le. Persze még megmenthetném a helyzetet, de nem akarom. Luna nagyon kedves lány és nem érdemli meg, hogy bántsam. Eldöntöm, színt vallok.

- Nézd Luna - kezdem, bár nehezemre esik -, szeretném a segítségedet kérni... nos hát... öhm... valamiben. - Képtelen vagyok neki elmondani. Nem megy.

- Mégis mi az?

Egy pillanatra elgondolkodom. Elvégre Luna boszorkány, elég idős már, tehát nyilvánvalóan tisztában van a nemi élet rejtelmeivel. Egy kérdést teszek fel neki, hogy megbizonyosodjam.

- Voltál már fiúval?

- Milyen értelemben? - kérdez vissza.

- Hát... Nos... Szóval... Érted... Úgy? - Hihetetlen, hogy egy épkézláb mondatot nem tudok kinyögni, de arckifejezésén látom, hogy leesett neki, mire gondolok.

- Ja, hogy szexeltem- e már? Igen, persze. Még tavaly Nevillel.

Szám nyitva, szemem kipattanva, állkapcsom a padlót veri. Lunától már megszoktam ezt a közvetlenséget, de ilyen jellegű információkra nem számítottam.

- De veled nem fekszem le - teszi hozzá.

Megrökönyödök, kis híján el is nevetem magam.

- Nem, nem, ilyenre én sem gondoltam.

Úgy döntök, mindent elmondok neki. Mindent. Tudom, hogy ennél jobb választásom nem is lehetne, hiszen Luna valószínűleg nem fog kiabálni, mint Hermione, hogy mégis mi a fenét képzeltem, hiszen Malfoy meg is átkozhatott volna. Nem hiszem, hogy megrökönyödne, ahogyan Ron tenné, és teljesen meg is bízom benne.

Belekezdek a történetbe, de ő csak bambán néz rám. Elmondom neki a tegnap történteket, persze nem megyek bele a kínosabb részletekbe, csupán pár mondatban beszámolok a szituációról, a levélről, Zabiniről, a veszekedésről és a sértésekről. Nem titkolom előtte, hogy Malfoyról van szó. Miután befejezem, ő csendben néz rám.

- Te belezúgtál Malfoyba - jelenti ki.

- Méghogy én Malfoyba? Én? Abba a görénybe? Soha!

- Akkor mégis miért akarsz rajta bosszút állni?

- Mert megsértett - jelentem ki hevesen.

- De mindenki tudja, hogy te és Malfoy folyton sértegetitek egymást, ez nem elég ok arra, amire készülsz.

Teljesen megdöbbenve állok, erre nem tudok mit mondani. Csak kis idő elteltével szólalok meg.

- Segítesz nekem?

- Igen. De legalább annyit mondj el, hogy hogyan.

- Játszd el, hogy a barátnőm vagy.

Másodszor. Másodszor értem el, hogy Luna megdöbbenjen. Hihetetlen...

- Mégis miért? - kérdezi jogosan.

- Mert biztos, hogy Malfoy azért írta nekem azt a levelet, mert megint együtt akart velem lenni. Ebből következik, hogy féltékennyé tudom tenni, ha mással lát, adott esetben veled.

Luna elgondolkodik egy pillanatra, majd egyszerűen csak bólint.

- Köszönöm - mondom, s már indulok kifele, amikor utánam szól.

- Mit kell tennem?

Döbbenten nézek rá.

- Hogy érted ezt? - kérdezem.

- Én még sohasem jártam senkivel, mégis mit kell csinálnom, hogy úgy tűnjön, mi együtt járunk?

Na ez kemény dió lesz.

- Hát... - kezdem - Kézenfogva járkálunk a folyosón meg ilyenek. De semmi olyan nem történik, amit te nem akarsz.

- Értem. - Bólint egyet, majd felém lépdel és megfogja a kezem. - Akkor menjünk.

Elvigyorodom és kivezetem a teremből.

Mivel már szinte mindenki végzett a vacsorával, így rengeteg szempár kíséri utunkat, mögöttünk pedig heves súgdolózás alakul ki, de nem érdekel.

Az egyik sarkon lefordulva megpillantom Malfoyt, amint Parkinsonnal nyalják-falják egymást. Nem tudom miért, de olyan csalódottság önti el a lelkem, hogy mozdulni sem tudok, tehetetlennek érzem magam. Luna is meglátja őket és felém fordul.

- Akarod, hogy másfele menjünk? - kérdezi.

- Nem - válaszolom csendesen.

Belenézek nagy szemeibe, s szinte fel sem fogom, hogy mit mondok.

- Luna, én most meg foglak csókolni.

Harmadszor. Harmadszor értem el egy nap leforgása alatt, hogy megdöbbenjen. Nem várom meg válaszát, vagy tiltakozását, hanem kezeimet nyaka köré fonom és lágyan megérintem ajkait sajátjaimmal. Szinte öntudatlanul viszonozza csókomat, miközben karjaival átölel.

Döbbent nyögések hallatszanak körülöttünk minden oldalról, s egyszer csak felismerem Hermione hangját. Abbahagyom a csókot és legjobb barátom felé emelem tekintetem, aki Ronnal pár méterre álldogál tőlünk, elkerekedett szemeket meresztve rám és kvázi "barátnőmre". Mielőtt megszólalhatnék, hogy elmagyarázzam nekik a dolgot, vagy akárcsak köszönjek, ő karon ragadja Ront és elráncigálja a lépcsőforduló felé.

Malfoy felé nézek és mélységes megütközést vélek felfedezni a szürke szempárban, ahogyan ránk tapad a tekintete. Csak az a baj, hogy elégedettség helyett búskomorságot és bánatot érzek. Megfordulok és Lunát magam után húzva, minden büszkeségemet latba vetve indulok el a lépcsőforduló irányába, ahol barátaim az előbb eltűntek.

Néhány folyosóval arrébb, elköszönök Lunától és a griffendél torony felé irányítom lépteimet. A Kövér Dáma elé érve elmotyogom a jelszót, majd belépek a portrélyukon. Minden szempár rám szegeződik, hiszen nyilvánvaló, hogy így vagy úgy, de mindenki értesült a szerelmi románcomról Luna Lovegooddal. Keresni kezdem Ronékat, de mivel sehol sem látom őket, biztosra veszem, hogy a fiúhálóban vannak, és épp kitárgyalnak engem. Felsietek a csigalépcsőn és az ajtón belépve belátom, hogy nem tévedtem.

Érkezésemtől szinte megfagyott a levegő a szobában, mindkettőjük figyelme rám irányul, de száz százalék, hogy egy másodperccel ezelőtt még én voltam a téma. Hermione szólal meg először.

- Miért nem mondtad el?

- Mit? - kérdezek vissza.

- Ugyan Harry! Hiszen láttunk! Miért nem mondtad, hogy Lunával jársz? Azt hittem barátok vagyunk! - csattant fel Ron.

Elmémet azonnal elöntötte a düh. Nem szoktam meg, hogy Ron ilyen hangon beszéljen velem, s ez most elég volt ahhoz, hogy mérhetetlen haragra gerjedjek.

- El akartam mondani, de nem hiszem, hogy meghallottátok volna, hiszen amióta együtt jártok teljesen össze vagytok tapadva a szátoknál, mint két nyálas csiga - mondom könyörtelenül és gúnyosan. Nem tudom mi ütött belém, hogy mondhattam ilyet? A legjobb barátaim, örülnöm kéne a boldogságuknak, ehelyett még őket is elüldözöm magam mellől. Mi a fene van velem?

Ron fülei lángvörösre gyúltak, Hermione pedig könnytől csillogó szemekkel néz rám. Tudom, hogy most nagyot hibáztam és mélységesen megbántottam mindkettőjüket, pedig nem akartam. Az a legkevesebb, hogy megpróbálom helyre hozni.

- Sajnálom - mondom.

- Nem kell Harry - hallom Hermione hangját, s látom, hogy felöltötte Ron fülszínét, miközben arcán krokodilkönnyek szánkáznak végig. - Nem kell sajnálnod azt, hogy elmondod mit érzel. Csak azt hittem, te talán megértesz egy kicsit minket, de túl nagyot tévedtem veled kapcsolatban. Fogalmam sincs, hogy mi ütött beléd, de feltűnően kezdesz hasonlítani Malfoyra.

Azzal Ronnal együtt kisétál a hálóteremből magamra hagyva.

Tessék. Ez jár nekem azért, mert ész nélkül beszélek össze-vissza. Hermione - tudtán kívül - idilli hangulatomat egyenesen megkoronázta utolsó szavával. Malfoy.

Nincs kedvem semmihez, így átöltözöm és lefekszem, bár tudom, hogy egyhamar úgysem alszom el. Hosszú éjszakám lesz.

Egy nap alatt sikerült elérnem, hogy vérig sértsem barátaim, összejöjjek Lunával - mégha csak idézőjelesen is - és magamra olyan érzelmi tájfunt zúdítsak, hogy lelkileg teljesen megtépázva érezzem önmagam. Még mindig nem tudok napirendre térni a dolgok felett. Akármennyire furcsa, de Luna szavai visszhangoznak a fejemben.

Te belezúgtál Malfoyba.

A legrosszabb az, hogy kezdem elhinni, igaza van. Elvégre ha logikusan nézzük, a görény valóban nagyon helyes, izmos, feszes hasa van, szőke haja, szürke szeme, egyszóval ha leveti az öntelt arckifejezését, akkor külsőleg tökéletesnek mondható. De a belsővel gondok vannak, hiszen kötnivaló, aljas, hitvány, gonosz kis féreg, aki mindenkit eltipor aki az útjában áll. Engem például úton, útfélen. De tegnap óta mégis van valami, ami vonz hozzá. Egy megmagyarázhatatlan dolog, amit nem tudok kiírtani magamból, ami miatt folyton körülötte járnak a gondolataim. Persze tisztában vagyok a letagadhatatlannal, miszerint életem eddigi legnagyobb orgazmusát éltem át vele tegnap, de elképzelni sem tudom, hogy ez miként hathatott rám olyan szinten, hogy beleszeressek.

Ekkor meghallom, hogy kinyílik az ajtó, s ágyam függönyén kikukucskálva látom, hogy Neville az. A tékozló fiú - mosolyodok el magamban a gondolatra.

Még hosszú ideig fekszem gondolataimba merülve...

Kialvatlanul, kimerülten ébredek. A szoba már üres így én is felöltözöm és azonnal a nagyterem felé veszem az irányt, hiszen gyomrom enyhe görccsel bosszulja meg rajtam a tegnapi éhségsztrájkom, mely idegességemben vett elő. A klubhelyiségen áthaladva szemem sarkából látom Ront és Hermionét, de amint megpillantanak, tüntetőlegesen azonnal elfordulnak. Megértem őket. Nagyon fáj a szívem miattuk, de nincs bátorságom odamenni hozzájuk és elmondani, hogy mi is bánt valójában.

Lemegyek reggelizni, amikor a Nagyterembe érve meglátom Lunát és feltűnik a mellén lévő tenyérnyi kitűző. Közelebb érve már el is tudom olvasni. Elborzadok.

HARRY POTTER AZ ÉN PUSSZANCSMACKÓM!

Ez már nekem is sok. Jesszusom, hogy gondolhatta ezt komolyan? Persze mindenki rajtam röhög, de ezt már megszoktam. A griffendél asztalához somfordálok és leülök. Seamus azonnal mellém csúszik.

- Szia Pusszancs... - jéghideg tekintetem belé folytja a szót és csak egy vigyort enged meg magának. Kelletlenül veszek el az előttem lévő tálról egy pirítóst, majd enni kezdek. A többség engem néz, így kerülöm tekintetüket. Gyorsan megreggelizem és már vágtatok is kifelé a szabadba, ahol reményeim szerint nyugtom lesz. Legendás lények gondozása az első órám, ami egyben azt is jelenti, hogy találkoznom kell Malfoy-jal, aki mellett tuti ott lesz Parkinson is. Megszaporázom lépteimet.

Persze ismét nem kellett csalódnom. Gondolataim uralója egész végig ott nyalakodott azzal a hülye libával az orrom előtt, ráadásul Ron és Hermione is erőteljesen kerültek. Nem érdekelnek. Érzem, hogy lassan mindenkit elüldözök magam mellől. Mellettem minden tönkre megy.

Az elkövetkező másfél hónap eseménytelenül telt, leszámítva persze, hogy egyedül voltam, barátok és társak nélkül. Lunával továbbra is játszuk a kis játékunk, aminek ugyan semmi eredménye, hacsak nem az, hogy Malfoy még köcsögebb velem, mint eddig bármikor. Soha nem hittem volna, de ezekben a napokban szeretek együtt lenni Lunával, mert akárhogy is nézzük, jelenleg ő a legjobb barátom. Megpróbáltam lebeszélni a kitűzőjéről, eredménytelenül. Ragaszkodik hozzá, mert szerinte ez a bizonyítéka a kapcsolatunknak, ami persze nincs, de a külvilág felé ezt a látszatot mutatjuk.

Néhány napja McGalagony magához hívatott, mert beszélni akart velem a tanulmányi eredményeim jelentős romlásáról. Hát igen. Piton már nem is várja el, hogy főzzek nála bármilyen bájitalt. Óra elején beírja az egyest, levon néhány pontot a griffendéltől, én meg utána csendben üldögélhetek az asztalomnál az óra végéig, hallgatva a gúnyos megjegyzéseit. Nem érdekel. Semmi sem érdekel. Két hete kiraktak a kviddics csapatból is, mert mindenkivel olyan bunkó voltam, hogy az szerintük már elviselhetetlen. Sajnos McGalagony szerint is. Most valami Edward Palmsly vette át a helyem fogóként, ha jól tudom harmadéves, de meg se kell néznem, hogy tudjam, fele olyan jó sincs, mint én.

Luna az egyetlen, aki vígasztal és beszélget velem, miközben arról próbál meggyőzni, hogy mondjam el legalább Ronéknak az igazat.

Az igazat. De mi az igazság? Az elmúlt hetek alatt már rájöttem, de elfogadni még mindig nem tudom. Amiben biztos vagyok, az mindössze annyi, hogy nem véletlen, hogy ha Draco a közelemben van, folyton őt figyelem. Azt, hogy hogyan eszik, hogyan ír, miként beszélget a barátaival, sőt még azt is, hogy miképpen smárol folyton Pansy Parkinsonnal.

Szeretem.

Olyan furcsa ezt még csak végiggondolni is. Ezerszer átgondoltam, hogy vajon miért, de választ nem kaptam rá. Talán csak azért, mert annyira vágytam már egy másik ember közelségére, hogy egyből beleszerettem az elsőbe, aki közel engedett magához? Nem tudom. Talán így van. De ezen akkor sem tudok változtatni. Sajnos.

"Talán csak álmodom, hogy valahol egy ölelés vár, és az ölelés, ölelésre ölelést vár.

Talán csak álmodom, hogy valahol egy csók vár, és a csók, csókra csókot vár."

Épp Roxmorts felé igyekszünk Lunával, mivel ma van a kimenő napja. Frics már ellenőrzött minket, így gondtalanul sétálunk le a faluba. Megbeszéltük, hogy inkább csak csendesen elhúzódunk valahova, egyikünknek sincs most kedve a tömeghez. A falu melletti erdő felé tartunk, tudom, oda néhány falubelin kívül, aki gyógynövényeket gyűjt, nem nagyon jár senki. Alig néhány szó esik köztünk, Luna ábrándozó arckifejezésével fürkészi a tájat.

Az egész környék csendes, magunk mögött hagytuk már a zsúfolt utcákat, ahol roxforti társaink vidám zsivajjal vásárolgatnak, vagy nézegetik a kis település látványosságait.

Lassan elérünk egy kis tisztást, mely megnyugtatólag hat amúgy háborgó idegeimre. Na igen. Nem vagyok valami jól mostanában. Luna szerint a kimerültségem, kóros soványságom és gyakori fejfájásom a lelkemben dúló háború következménye. Mintha én erre nem jöttem volna rá.

Leterítjük a hóba a varázslattal kezelt pokrócomat - amitől nem ázik át - és beszélgetni kezdünk, főként a Hírverőben megjelent cikkekről, az iskoláról, de a személyes témákat kerüljük. Luna csak akkor szokta felhozni őket, ha látja, hogy szomorú vagyok és mindig sikerül kicsit derűlátóbbá tennie. Furcsa, de Luna teljesen normális és vicces, ha az embernek van ideje, hogy odafigyeljen rá és nem csak elsiklik a mondanivalója felett, mint ahogy azt régen én is tettem. Bizonyos témákban meghallgatom az érveléseit, s bár a narglik létezésében még mindig kételkedem, vannak dolgok, amik jogosnak tűnnek. Például a futóféregnek álcázott lámák egész hihetőek.

Egészen délig beszélgetünk, mikoris bontogatni kezdjük a magunkkal hozott élelmet, amit aztán ebéd gyanánt elfogyasztunk. Lassan, fokozatosan eszek kis falatokat, mivel gyomrom annyira összeszűkült a több heti koplalástól, hogy csak nehezen fogad magába ételt.

Egyszer csak zajokra leszünk figyelmesek, melyek hátunk mögül jönnek a fák közül, mind ketten oda nézünk, s már épp venném elő a pálcám, amikor két hangos pukkanás töri meg a tisztás nyugodt csendjét. Két alak hoppanál közvetlen mellettünk. Még arra sincs időm, hogy megnézzem, kik azok, már hallom is a varázsigét.

- Stupor! - ordítja egy ismerős női hang.

Utolsó gondolatom villámként cikázik át a fejemen. Halálfalók.


	4. Lovegood és Parkinson&Draco

**Cím: Midnight Train**

**Írta: Drachiss**

**Korhatár: 18**

**Párosítás: Harry/Draco**

**Figyelmeztetések: durva nyelvezet, slash**

**Tartalom: Mennyire változtathat meg egyetlen szeretkezés mindent? Van, mikor az ember egyszerűen túllép rajta, van, hogy az egész világ a feje tetejére áll.**

**Szerző megjegyzése: Régebbi történet, kissé gagyi, ennek ellenére szeretnék kritikákat kapni!  
**

* * *

**_2. fejezet - Lovegood és Parkinson (Draco)_  
**

Borzalmas. Pansy mellett ébredtem enyhén lenge öltözetben, s még szinte ki sem nyitottam a szemem, máris ott csivitelt a fülemben. A nagyterembe is együtt jöttünk le ebédelni, de még most sem hagyta abba a szövegelését. Agyrém ez a csaj, de valljuk be, legalább mutatós.

Szinte egész nap együtt járkálunk a kastély falai között, Potterre vadászva. Természetesen Pansynek erről fogalma sincs. Este vacsora után épp a mardekár klubhelyiségbe tartva ez az idióta liba nyaggatni kezd, hogy mégis mikor óhajtom már nyilvánosan megcsókolni, és így a köztudat számára nyilvánvalóvá tenni hogy egy pár vagyunk. Addig cseszeget, hogy engedek neki és durván lesmárolom.

Körülöttünk döbbent nyögések hangzanak fel, s én is oda kapom a fejem, hogy megnézzem, mi történt. Teljesen magamba roskadok a látványtól. Alig pár méterre tőlünk Potter nyálpinpogozik valami Hollóhátas kis szőke csitrivel.

Úgy érzem, mintha ezer tűvel szúrkálnák a szívem. Dühösen nézek a rá, miközben Pansy megint szövegel hozzám, de nem hallom mit mond. Nem bírom levenni a tekintetem Potterékről. Ő hirtelen rám néz, rikítóan zöld szemeiben diadalmas kifejezés ül, s ha lehet, ez még jobban növeli szomorúságom. Ő megfogja a kiscsaj kezét és maga után vonszolja az ellenkező irányba. Na persze. Még véletlenül sem akar elmenni mellettem.

Elindulok a mardekár klubhelyiség felé, miközben Pansy mögöttem lohol. Nem érti mi bajom. A klubhelyiségbe érve azonnal szobám felé veszem az irányt, szinte bemenekülök, miközben "barátnőmet" lerázom a jól bevált "hagyjál békén, fáj a fejem" című szöveggel.

Ha azt hittem, itt nyugtom lesz, marha nagyot tévedtem. Egyedül Zabini tartózkodik a hálóban, de amint meglát, azonnal elindul felém. A francba!

Látom rajta, hogy könnyes a szeme. Ez mindjárt bőg. Nincs semmi, amit jobban utálnék annál, mintha valaki a közelemben bőg. Az olyan nyálas.

- Draco - kezdi. Istenem. Most jön a "miért teszed ezt velem, hiszen tudod, hogy szeretlek" nevezetű öröksláger.

- Miért teszed ezt velem? Hiszen tudod, hogy szeretlek. - Basszus. Ettől tartottam.

- Figyelj rám Blaise. Tudom, hogy jó volt nekünk együtt, de mi soha nem voltunk egy pár és éppen ezért soha nem is hitegettelek azzal, hogy szeretlek, mert nem. Te is tudtad, hogy úgyis eljön egyszer ez a pillanat, úgyhogy hagyj békén.

- Parkinson miatt?! Ugye miatta dobtál ki? Amiatt a kis lotyó miatt?! Tudtam, hogy hiba volt őt is be vonni a szexuális életünkbe! Mindent tönkre tettél! Mindent!

Azzal sarkon fordul és bőgve kirohan a szobából. Kellett ez nekem? A volt szeretőm azt hiszi, hogy egy kis féltékenységi jelenettel visszacsábíthat az ágyába. Francokat. Méghogy Parkinson miatt! Eszem ágában sem volt összejönni vele, csak a Potter elleni bosszúm miatt alakult így.

Potter. Mi a franc van velem? Belemászott a fejembe. Folyton csak rá gondolok és elfog a rosszullét, ha eszembe jut, ahogy ott nyáladzott azzal a nyamvadt kis libával. Még aludni sem tudok. Tegnap teljesen megbabonázott a teste és ez oké is, de mi a bánatos istennyiláért nem tudok nem rá gondolni?

Persze tudom miért. Ahogy ott vonaglott a gyönyörtől alattam, az egyszerűen lélegzetelállító volt. Soha nem láttam még olyan álomszép dolgot, mint az ő vágytól csillogó zöld szemei. Ámulatba ejtett az izmos teste, amely minden erejével rám koncentrált, csak értem mozgott. Még mindig fülemben hallom a felfűtöttségtől rekedtessé vált hangját, kéjtől égő nyögéseit. Soha nem volt még bennem olyan jó dolog, mint az ő merevedése, semmi nem nyújtott még számomra akkora élvezetet.

De felesleges erre gondolnom. Az az agyalágyult barom mindent elrontott. Ha számára nem volt olyan jó, mint nekem, akkor nem is akarok többé rá gondolni.

Csak nagyon nehezen alszom el...

Iszonyúan fáradtan ébredek, borzalmas gondolatokkal. Elmegyek lezuhanyozni és balszerencsémre összefutok Zabinival. Amint meglát, lerí róla, hogy megint a sírógörcs kerülgeti. Elhaladok mellette, de nem nézek rá. Így is elég zavaros most az életem, nem hiányzik bele még ő is.

Beállok a jó hideg zuhany alá, de érzem, hogy semmit sem javít kedélyállapotomon. Persze direkt a közös fürdőbe jöttem, nem akarok visszamenni a prefektusiba. Túl jó és túl kellemes emlékeket ébresztene, melyekről eszembe jutna azok csúfos végkimenetele.

Érzem, hogy egy kéz érinti a vállam. Hátra se kell néznem, tudom, hogy ki a gazdája. Blaise Zabini.

Lágyan simít végig hátamon, egészen a farcsontomig, miközben érzem merevedését ánuszomnál, ahogy hozzám nyomja magát. Felizgulok a gondolatra, de míg régen testtel-lélekkek kívántam, ez a mostani már csak testi vágy, semmi több. Mégis úgy döntök, hagyom, tegyen velem amit csak akar, bár talán magamnak ártok vele.

Lassan maga felé fordít és elém térdel, hogy szájával részesítsen minél nagyobb örömökben. Még nem állok teljesen, így először csak bőrömet kezdi el húzogatni érzékien, majd ajkait bevetve próbálja jobb belátásra bírni makacskodó testrészem. Sikerül neki.

Teljesen tűzbe jövök, ahogy ajkai körülfonják makkomat, nyelvével az bejáratot izgatva. Becsukom szemem és úgy élvezem játékát, majd kezeimmel hajába túrok, hogy én írányíthassam mozgását. Fantasztikusan selymes és csillogó fekete haja, szinte üdítő érzés mégcsak hozzá érni is. Lenézek fényesen zöld szemeibe, miközben végigsimítom arcának hamvas bőrét. Puha ajkai annyira csábítóan mozognak hímvesszőmön, hogy szinte beleszédülök a látványba. Arca hirtelen egészséges barnából átváltozik szürkére, szemei már nem zölden csillognak, hanem tompa barnán tekintenek rám, miközben haja sötétbarnára fakul.

Irgalmatlanul ellököm magamtól, s ő hanyatt vágódik a kövön. Ész nélkül kapok magam elé egy törölközőt és már rohanok is kifelé, messze, messze, minél távolabb innen.

A szobámba érve felöltözök, s csak azután dőlök végig ágyamon. Tudom mi történt. Ahogy Zabini szájával kényeztetett, egy pillanatra tudat alatt elképzeltem, hogy Potter csinálja ezt, s szinte magam előtt láttam az arcát, a testét. Aztán rájöttem, hogy mi történik és borzalmasan megrémültem.

Csak nehezen sikerül összeszednem magam, de elindulok reggelizni. Útközben összetalálkozom Zabinival, de rám sem néz, úgy halad el mellettem. Természetesen mellém csapódik helyette a két külön bejáratú lajhárom, Crak és Monstro, meg az éjjeli pillangóm, Pansy. Tiszta állatkert vesz körül.

Ahogy a folyosón haladunk szemben jön velünk Potter kis szukája. Megpróbálom jól megfigyelni, amikor a mellén lévő kitűzőre siklik tekintetem. Agyamat elönti az indulat, mikor meglátom, mi áll rajta.

HARRY POTTER AZ ÉN PUSSZANCSMACKÓM!

Míg régen jó poénnak tartottam volna ezt, most semmi kedvem gúnyolódni rajta. Majd Pansyék megteszik. Reggeli után a behemót putrija felé vesszük az irányt, s tudom, hogy ő is ott lesz.

Direkt az egyik hozzá közel eső asztalt választom ki és egész órán Pansyvel nyalakodok, csakhogy bosszantsam. Elvégre az ő barátnője most nincs itt. Kicsit furcsának találom, hogy egyedül dolgozik, a sárvérű meg a véráruló egy tőle jóval távolabbi asztalnál munkálkodnak. Látom, hogy néha lopva felém néz, de nem foglalkozom vele.

Óra után szinte visszarohanok a kastélyba, annyira vágyom már egy kis csendre és magányra.

Hosszú hetek teltek el azóta az ominózus nap óta, de érzelmeim vad hullámzása még most sem hagyott alább. Teljesen elveszettnek érzem magam, s bármilyen furcsa, szinte boldog vagyok, ha Harryt a közelemben tudhatom. Na igen. Fogalmam sincs mióta kezdtem el magamban a keresztnevén szólítani, de nem igazán tiltakozom ellene. Ettől függetlenül akárhányszor csak látom, mindig van hozzá néhány keresetlen szavam. Mégis bizsergést érzek, ha rám néz vagy meglök egy-egy sértésem után.

Rengeteget fogytam az utóbbi időben, bőröm megfakult, szemem is tompább lett. Tudom, érzelmeim kezdenek külsőmön is kiütközni. Nem merem beismerni magamnak, hogy mi történt, pedig lelkem számára ez már tény.

Tény, hogy folyton Harryt figyelem, lesem minden mozdulatát, nem tudok elszakadni tőle. Az a szeretkezés a fürdőben elindított bennem valamit, ami megállíthatatlan. Mert igen, rájöttem, az nem egy egyszerű dugás volt, hanem igazi, vad szeretkezés, melybe szívem-lelkem beleadtam. Még belegondolni is szörnyű, hogy én, Draco Malfoy gyengéd érzelmeket táplálok Őfelsége A Kis Túlélő Harry Potter iránt. Ha ezt apám megtudja, olyat teker a nyakamon, hogy az csak úgy reccsen.

Pedig felesleges tagadnom. Ahhoz már túl messzire ment ez az egész. Az ő arcát látom magam előtt, amikor álomra hunyom a szemem, és az ő vonásai lebegnek szemem előtt, amikor reggel kinyitom. Még álmodni is vele álmodok.

Már nem járkál együtt Grangerékkel, szinte hozzájuk sem szól és őszintén megmondva, dühít, mert tudom, hogy ennek nem más az oka, mint az a bugyuta szőke kis Hollóhátas. Csak pár dolgot sikerült kiderítenem róla. Luna Lovegoodnak hívják, az apja szerkeszti a Hírverő című szennylapot, az anyja évekkel ezelőtt elpatkolt és a csaj nem teljesen normális, ellenben jó tanuló. Máris sokkal több jó tulajdonsága van, mint Pansynek. Elvégre "barátnőm" idióta, szómenéses liba, akinek az apja befolyásos üzletember, ebből következően apám jó barátja, anyja meg egy riherongy, aki anyám ágyában múlatja az időt, mikor összejönnek havonta egyszer egy kis leszbi-partira. Szép kis családom van, csak hogy legyen szabad megjegyeznem.

Bár a homoszexualitás nálunk elfogadott dolog, mégsem hiszem, hogy drága szüleim túl boldogok lennének attól, ha Potterrel kézenfogva állítanék haza. Valószínűleg ez soha nem is fog bekövetkezni. Sajnos.

Éppen Roxmorts utcáin sétálunk Pansyvel és elmaradhatatlan csatlósaimmal. Úgy döntünk, betérünk a Három Seprűbe meginni valami erőset, hiszen még csak február közepe van, ezáltal marhára hideg.

A kocsmába betérve egyből levonom a következtetést, hogy rengetegen választották a felmelegedés vajsörös vagy éppen Lángnyelv Whisky-s formáját. Mivel már elmúltam tizenhét, én is az utóbbit iszom. Crak és Monstro megrendelik az italokat, Pansy meg felfedezte valami liba barátnőjét az egyik asztalnál és odament neki köszönni, így az asztalkeresés rám marad. Szerencsére hamar meglátok egy üres helyet az egyik sarokban ezért gyorsan odaoldalazok. Már majdnem elérem, mikor meglátom, hogy kik ülnek tőle pár méterre. Weasley és Granger.

Elmosolyodom a gondolatra, mely átfut fejemen. Nagyon régen nem szóltam már be nekik semmi érdemlegeset, mert szívesebben foglalkoztam Harry kigúnyolásával. Nem baj. Most majd pótolom őket egy kis csipkelődéssel.

Leülök az egyik székre, s már épp kezdenék bele jól kigondolt gúnyolódásomba, mikor meghallom, hogy miről, vagyis inkább kiről beszélgetnek. Csendben fülelek.

- ...Nem értem, hogy mi baja van mostanában, de az biztos, hogy nagyon beteg - mondja Granger. - Az elmúlt hetekben rengeteget fogyott, Seamus azt mondja, csak akkor szól bárkihez, amikor kérdeznek tőle valamit. Emlékezz csak. A múltkori átváltoztatástanon még a patrónusát sem tudta megidézni, pedig az neki játszva sikerült eddig bármikor.

- Nem érdekel Hermione - vág közbe Weasley. - Nagyon mocsok dolgokat vágott a fejünkhöz, úgyhogy nem érdekel, hogy mi van vele. Ott van neki Luna, majd ő megvígasztalja.

- Ne duzzogj már Ron! Hát még mindig nem érted? Éppen az a furcsa, hogy Lunával is inkább csak csendben sétálgat meg néha smárolnak a folyosón, de ennyi. Mikor megkérdeztem az egyik Hollóhátast, hogy mit tud Harryékről, csak annyit mondott, hogy nem úgy néz ki, mintha teljesen boldogok lennének egymás mellett. Ha valaki megkérdezi Lunát, hogy milyen a kapcsolatuk, csak annyit mond, hogy jó, de több kérdésre nem felel. Nagyon furcsa ez az egész, és ráadásul Harry nem ilyen.

- Mondd csak Hermione, emlékszel még, hogy mit mondott nekünk? - csattan fel Weasley.

- Pszt Ron! Csendesebben. Igen, persze, hogy emlékszem, de te emlékszel arra, hogy mióta vagyunk barátok mi hárman? Ismerjük Harryt és nem rá vall, amit akkor mondott. Még arra is gondoltam, hogy az Imperius-átok hatása alatt áll, de aztán rájöttem, hogy az lehetetlen. Valami nagyon különös dolog folyik Harry körül és én meg akarom tudni, hogy mi az.

További hallgatózásra nincs lehetőségem, mert megérkeztek asztaltársaim és egy vendéget is hoztak magukkal. Pitont. Remek. Mostanában folyton azzal nyaggat, hogy miért vagyok olyan kedvetlen meg, hogy miért nem eszek rendesen meg a többi hülyeség. Bár ő a kedvenc tanárom, de már kezdem nagyon unni. Elfoglalják az ülőalkalmatosságokat, majd Pansy egyből - szokásához híven - dumálni kezd hozzám. Természetesen nem figyelek rá. Ismét egy gondolat uralja agytekervényeim. Egy mondatfoszlány, amelyet az előbb Granger szájából hallottam. "...nem úgy néz ki, mintha teljesen boldogok lennének egymás mellett."

Átmelengeti szívem ez a idea. Piton csendben üldögél velem szemben, mikor egyszercsak meghallom a hangját.

- Hogy vagy Draco? - kérdezi, miközben tekintete engem fürkész.

- Köszönöm tanár úr, remekül - mondom behízelgően.

- Draco-manó! Miért nem megyünk át Madam Puddifoot kávézójába? Csak nem elfelejtetted, hogy ma Valentin-nap van? - néz rám kérdőn Pansy.

- Nem. Dehogy felejtettem el. Sose tenném - felelek neki, de nem veszi észre hangomban a gúnyos kicsengést, ellenben Piton belevigyorog vajsörös üvegébe.

- Jajj hát ezt reméltem is! - visong Pansy, mint aki egy hangyabolyba ült. - Tudom ám, hogy csak arra vártál, hogy szóljak neked édes kis csokis mackóm! Akkor átmegyünk Madan Puddifoothoz?

- Nem. Fáradt vagyok, nincs kedvem felkelni innen - nézek rá lesajnálón.

- Na! Ne legyél már szívtelen! Kérlek Bimbi-Bumbim!

Sürgősen adjon valaki egy pisztolyt...

Hűvös tekintetemből azonnal megérti, hogy csak azért mert az ágyban olyan neveken szólít, mint PötiSziszaTücsökMarci, Kistigris, Cuncimókushabostejfölöscsokilekvárosnyuszimanóka vagy Kisbogár, nem feltétlenül kéne mások előtt is hangoztatni. Lehajtja a fejét és mindjárt picsog. Remek.

Úgy döntök, megelőzöm további nyáladzását.

- Inkább menjünk ki az erdő melletti tisztásra, az nyugodt hely - mondom.

- Remek ötlet - vág közbe Piton, nem mintha neki címeztem volna a mondatom. Mindegy.

Pansy szeme felcsillan és azonnal öltözködni kezd.

Kisétálunk a kocsmából mind az öten, hiszen természetesen Crak és Monstro sem tudnak lemaradni mögöttünk. Csendben ballagunk a falu széle felé, egyikünk sem szól a másikhoz. Kivételesen még Pansy is kussol. Élvezem ezt a kis sétát, jót tesz tüdőmnek a friss levegő, bár összehúzom magamon a köpenyem, mert elég hideg van. Piton még mindig engem fürkész, gondolom azt próbálja kitalálni, hogy mi bajom lehet, de tudom, bármit is gondol, nagyon messze jár az igazságtól.

Lassan elhagyjuk a falu legutolsó házát is, s lefordulunk a kis ösvényen ami az erdő felé vezet. Minden olyan fehér és békés. Ez megnyugtatólag hat rám.

A hó ropog csizmám alatt, lépéseim mély nyomokat hagynak benne. Fokozatosan kirajzolódik előttünk az erdő fáinak sziluettje, ahogyan közeledünk felé. Kiérünk a tisztásra és Piton elővarázsol egy pokrócot, majd elvégez rajta egy egyszerű átnedvesedés gátló bűbájt, hogy ne ázzon át, majd leteríti a hóba. Leülünk rá mindannyian, kivéve Crakot, aki inkább álldogál és a közeli fákat dobálja kővel. Marha.

Beszélgetni kezdünk a közelgő Griffendél-Mardekár meccs lehetséges kimeneteléről. Harryt kirakták a csapatából néhány hete, de az okáról fogalmam sincs. Tudom, így könnyen nyerhetek, de mégsem érzem majd tiszta győzelemnek, hiszen az a legjobb, aki a legjobbal száll harcba és diadalmaskodik is felette. Valljuk be, Palmsly fele olyan jó fogó sincs, mint Harry. Gondolataimból Crak hangja rángat ki.

- Mi az ott?

Arra nézek amerre mutat, majd tagoltan és gúnyosan magyarázni kezdek neki.

- Azok ott fák. Tudod olyan nagy lombos növények amik szinte mindenütt vannak. Azok alkotják az erdőt. Az erdő fák és más növények sokasága.

- Nem Draco, Crak nem arra gondolt, hanem arra ott a fák előtt - szól közbe Pansy aki felállt, hogy megnézze, mire mutogat csatlósom.

Mindannyian felkelünk, hogy megnézzük, mi olyan érdekes és valami furcsa alakot vélünk felfedezni a hóban nem messze tőlünk. Először arra gondolok, hogy valami döglött állat, de aztán Pitonnal az élen mindannyian elindulunk, hogy megbizonyosodjunk róla.

Lassú léptekkel haladunk, Piton mindannyiunkat csendre int. Közelebb érve kivehetővé válik, hogy csak egy pokróc hever a hóban.

- Ez csak egy pléd - mondja Pansy sajnálkozva, mintha ennél többre számított volna. Én azonban észreveszem azt, ami Pitonon kívül a többiek figyelmét elkerülte. Tanárommal együtt a pokróc melletti kisebb-nagyobb vértócsákra mutatunk, melyek távolabb már csak csöppenként vezetnek. A pléd mellett egy nagy, emberalakot formázó benyomódás van a hóban, mellette három pár lábnyom.

Óvatosan követjük a lábnyomokat, figyelve minden körülöttünk elhangzó zajra.

- Áááh! - sikít fel Pansy. Mindannyian összerezzenünk a hangjára.

- Mi a frászt ordibál?! - rivall rá Piton.

Pansy maga elé mutat, ahol a lábnyomok végződnek. Mindannyian szánk elé kapjuk a kezünket. A hóban egy hatalmas vértócsa közepén egy sovány női test fekszik karjait szétvetve, fekete roxforti talárban. Egész testét horzsolások és vágások tarkítják, köpenye annyi helyen elszakadt, hogy szinte szitára emlékeztet. Szőke haját átáztatta a hó, így az vizesen omlik csukott szemeire, melyek alatt orrából és szájából még mindig patakzik vörös vére.

Odarohanunk, majd Piton a lány nyaka alá nyúlva felemeli fejét és kisimítja arcából a vér által pirosra színezett szőke hajat. Azonnal felismerem arcát.

Ez Harry barátnője.

Szívem összeszorul és kihagy jó pár dobbanást. Piton valamit motyog, miközben a lány arcára szegezi pálcáját. Az lassan, nagyon lassan kinyitja a szemét.

- Mi történt? - kérdezi tőle erélyesen tanárom.

Látszik, hogy a lány megpróbálja kiküzdeni magából a szavakat, de végül csak egyet tud kimondani.

- Ha... Hal... Halálfalók.

Azzal oldalra bukik a feje és ismét elájul.

Érzem, hogy fokozatosan kicsúszik a talaj a lábam alól. Utolsó gondolatom már akkor fut át agyamon, mikor szemem előtt elsötétül a világ. Harry...


	5. Szenvedés és gondviselés&Harry

**Cím: Midnight Train**

**Írta: Drachiss**

**Korhatár: 18**

**Párosítás: Harry/Draco**

**Figyelmeztetések: durva nyelvezet, slash**

**Tartalom: Mennyire változtathat meg egyetlen szeretkezés mindent? Van, mikor az ember egyszerűen túllép rajta, van, hogy az egész világ a feje tetejére áll.**

**Szerző megjegyzése: Régebbi történet, kissé gagyi, ennek ellenére szeretnék kritikákat kapni!**

* * *

**_3. fejezet - Szenvedés és gondviselés (Harry)_  
**

Három nap. Ennyi ideje vagyok bezárva. Ennyi ideje szenvedek testi és lelki kínoktól gyötörve. Alig emlékszem valamire. Ezen a helyen tértem magamhoz, miután megjelentek a tisztáson a halálfalók, s azonnal rájöttem mi történt. Eleinte nagyon aggódtam Lunáért, hisz nem tudom mi történt vele, de később inkább a saját testi éppségem iránti féltés uralkodott el gondolataimon.

Pár órával ébredésem után megjelent az a két halálfaló, aki ide hozott. A lehető legrosszabbakat kaptam ki, de ezen már nem is csodálkoztam. Bellatrix Lestrange és Lucius Malfoy. Na igen. Voldemort ezúttal tényleg két legjobb emberét állította rám, nem akarta, hogy ismét kicsússzak a kezei közül. Hát most nem fogok. Az első nap még csak a testemet körülölelő vastag kötelek akadályozták meg szökésem, de mostanra már azok nélkül sem tudnék menekülni. Annyit kínoztak, hogy amúgy is gyenge szervezetem feladta a reménykedést, szabadulásom gondolata már csak távoli emlékképként él bennem. Már nem bizakodom, ahogy azt régen mindig tettem. Már nincs miért derűlátónak és optimistának lennem. Ezekben a napokban teljes önsajnálatba merültem. Leperegtek előttem az elmúlt másfél hónap eseményei. A szeretkezésem Dracoval, a későbbi veszekedés, Hermione és Ron haragtartó viselkedése, az iskolatársaim heccelődései és cukkolásaik. A Lunával töltött kellemes órák, a beszélgetéseink.

Most jöttem csak rá igazán, hogy milyen igaza volt Lunának, mikor azt mondta, hogy ennem kell, hogy megerősödjek. Amilyen gyenge vagyok most, nemhogy egy harmadrangú halálfaló, de még egy első éves roxforti diák is simán végezni tudna velem. Édes kín lenne számomra a halál, mely megváltana földi szenvedésimtől és végre nyugalmat és békét hozna. De nem. Még várat magára. Az sors még röhögni akar rajtam egy jót, mielőtt a túlvilágra bocsátana.

Amikor megjelentek Lestrangék, pár gúnyosan sziporkázó mondatban közölték, hogy Voldemort megengedi magának azt szemtelenséget, miszerint csak három nap múlva teszi előttem tiszteletét. Ma.

De persze két hűséges csatlósa addig sem tétlenkedett. Már az első nap belekezdtek kínzásomba, amelyet azóta gyakorlás képpen pár óránként megismételnek. Malfoy teljesen levetkőztetett, csupán a boxerem hagyta rajtam, s már ez is eléggé megalázó volt számomra, de nem tehettem ellene semmit. Ami ezután következett, az nemcsak a halálnál, de még a hírhedt Cruciatus átoknál is ezerszer fájdalmasabb volt.

Bellatrix rám emelte pálcáját, s egy hosszú, különös varázsigét mormogott. Először azt hittem, nem sikerült a varázslata, mert nem történt semmi. Aztán hirtelen pálcájából egy kis sárga fénygömb tört elő, mely nem volt nagyobb egy gombostű fejénél. Abban a pillanatban, amint az átok neki csapódott mellkasom közepének, olyan kínt éreztem, mint még soha. Ahol az átok eltalált, bőröm szétnyílt kis csillag alakban, s egész húsomig hatolt. Aztán jött a következő és mégegy és mégegy. Hátamat, lábaimat és mellkasom támadta. Már ezer sebből vérzek. Malfoy nem varázsolt. Nem. Ő a testi erőszak híve. Ököllel ütött. Hol arcomat, hol gyomorszájamat vette kezelésbe ezzel a módszerrel. Egyik verésénél éreztem, hogy arcüregem csontja eltörik, később egyik bordámat zúzta össze. Nehezen kapok levegőt, azóta már csak félájultan létezem. A számból kiserkent vér fémes ízét még mindig érzem torkomban, s jobb híján azt nyeltem, mert a kiszáradtságtól már nyálam sem termelődik.

Furcsa, de lelkemben a háború mintha kissé csendesedne. Egy dolog miatt vagyok még életben, ami persze nem vendéglátóim kíméletes bánásmódjának köszönhető.

Draco.

Vajon tudja, hogy az apja karmai között vergődök, itt, az ő házukban? Igen. A Malfoy-kúria padlásán vagyok, mint ahogy azt Lucius volt kedves közölni velem. El sem hitte volna, ha elmondom neki, hogy átmelengette szívem ez a gondolat. Ha már nem lehetek Draco mellett, legalább egy olyan helyen ér el a halál, amihez ő is szorosan kötődik.

Nincs már időm tovább elmélkedni, mert kinyílik az ajtó, s megjelenik mögötte körülbelül tíz ember alakja. A halálfalók és Voldemort. Még arra sem vették a fáradtságot, hogy felöltsék szokásos csuklyájukat és maszkjukat. Milyen sértő. Jót mosolygok magamban a gondolaton. Voldemort lép elsőként a szobába, mögötte alattvalói lépkednek. Szinte mindegyiküknek gúnyos vigyor terül el az arcán, ahogy rám néznek. A kígyóarcú szörnyeteg rám emeli pálcáját, de nem ijedek meg. Tudom, még nem fog megölni. Ő ennél rituálisabb alkat. Érzem, amint a kötelek elengedik csuklóimat és bokáim. Olyan gyönge vagyok, hogy nem bírok megállni lábaimon és a földre zuhanok.

Harsány nevetésben törnek ki körülöttem, de most mégsem tudok dacoskodni.

- Ejnye Lucius - hallom Voldemort hangját, mely szinte kacag. - Azt hittem egy Malfoy tudja az illemet. Hát nem tanítottak meg rá, hogyan kell bánni a vendégekkel?

- Dehogynem Nagyúr. Csupán csak nézőpont kérdése, hogy kit tekint a házigazda vendégnek.

Ismét felnevetnek a halálfalók, s én még mindig a földön fekszem.

- Remek válasz barátom. Igazán remek.

Voldemort most rám néz és hosszú léptekkel elindul felém. Minél közelebb ér, annál jobban fáj a sebhelyem, s mikor már elém térdel, könnyek lepik el szemem a fájdalomtól, de maradt még bennem annyi apám konokságából és csökönyösségéből, hogy ne sírjam el magam.

- Mi a baj Harry? Csak nem fáj? - kérdezi tőlem gúnyosan.

- Nem - nyögöm. Annyira kiszáradtam a több napos vízhiánytól, hogy beszélni is alig tudok.

- Ne aggódj Harry. Hamarosan megszabadítalak a fájdalomtól, sőt, ez egész életedtől is - mondja. - De sajnos, előtte még van egy kötelezettség, amit meg kell tennünk. Emlékszel még, amikor a temetőben voltunk? Ó, bizony, ott nagyon elrontottad a szórakozásom. Itt az ideje, hogy ismét párbajozzunk egy kicsit. Ne aggódj, a Priori Incantatem jelenségétől már nem kell félnünk, tettem ellene. Állj fel! - szól rám emelt hangon.

Próbálok erőt pumpálni elgyengült végtagjaimba, s a falba kapaszkodva sikerül félig-meddig feltornáznom magam.

- Add oda neki a pálcáját Bella! - szól Voldemort a nőnek. Az vigyorogva dobja elém pálcámat, hogy le kelljen hajolnom érte.

- Dögölj meg - dünnyögöm.

- Mit is mondtál? - kérdezi Voldemort.

- Semmit - válaszolom.

- Crucio! - ordítja a varázsigét.

A földre kerülök a fájdalomtól, szinte zihálok, ahogy összegörnyedek kínomban. Közben hallom Voldemort gunyoros hangját.

- Tanuld meg, hogy nem szép dolog hazudni Harry!

Pukk. Pukk. Pukk. Hangos pukkanások tömkelege mosódik a halálfalók élvezetes kacagásába, s kínjaim azonnal enyhülni kezdenek, de szemeimet még mindig képtelen vagyok kinyitni. A csatlósok nevetése vad ordítozásba csap át, s látnom sem kell, hogy tudjam, itt a felmentősereg.

Varázsigék és hangos csattanások hallatszanak innen is, onnan is. Egyszer csak egy ismerős hang üti meg fülem.

- Egyikük sem menekülhet! Akadályozzátok őket!

Ez Dumbledore. Itt van. S ha ő itt van, akkor már nem lesz semmi baj.

Óvatosan kinyitom a szemem, s látom, hogy öreg mentorom egy nagydarab halálfalóval párbajozik, de ekkor megpillantom a többieket. Remus, Tonks, McGalagony, Kingsley, Mordon, Mr. Weasley. Mind itt vannak. Még Piton és Hagrid is. Voldemortot azonban sehol sem látom.

Ekkor azonban valami elvonja figyelmem a Nagyúr kereséséről. Látom, amint Rodolphus Lestrange Dumbledore mögött pálcát emel az öreg varázslóra, miközben az még mindig a nagydarab halálfaló átkai elől próbál kitérni. Nem tétlenkedem. Az elmúlt napok kínzásai kimerítettek, s alig van egy csöpp erőm, de azt most mind összeszedem, s megaláztatásaim miatt érzett haragommal együtt rázúdítom a orv támadóra.

- Crucio!- ordítom, s a férfi összeesik kínjában, de nem eresztem le a pálcám.

- Rodolphus! - hallom Bellatrix sikolyát, s látom, amint elindul felém pálcáját rám szegezve.

- Adava... - kezdi, de én gyorsabb vagyok.

- Adava Kedavra! - tör elő torkomból a halálos varázsige. Egy halványzöld fénnyaláb találja el a testét, de tudom, átkom nem ölte meg. Ahhoz túl gyenge vagyok. Csupán összeesik, de nem hal meg.

Még mielőtt megkönnyebbülhetnék, hangos csattanás rázza meg a falakat. Közvetlenül mellettem hoppanál Voldemort, s kígyója is ott van mellette. Azonnal rám szegezi a pálcáját, s már készül is meggyilkolásomra.

- Menekülj Harry! - hallom Remus rémült kiáltását.

Egy gondolat üt szöget a fejemben. Hét éve. Hét éve, mikor elkezdtem a Roxfortban tanulni, akkor ismertem meg a nevét. Idén végzek, hát miért ne zárhatnám le vele most a dolgokat? Vagy így, vagy úgy. Mi értelme lenne menekülnöm? Semmi. Egy szürke szempár úszik be gondolataim közé, egy markáns arc, melyet ezüstszőke haj keretez. Draco. Elmosolyodom.

Felnézek Voldemortra. Vörös szemeiből megvetést és gúnyt vélek kiolvasni. Látom, hogy Dumbledore rá akar támadni, de nem hagyom. Nem. Ez az én dolgom, nekem kell végeznem vele, vagy neki velem. Mindegy, hogy hogyan alakul, de legalább harcolva halok meg, mint az apám, s nem egyszerűen csak hagyom, hogy megöljenek.

Rá emelem a pálcám, de ekkor érzem, hogy valami őrjítő fájdalommal hatol a jobb térdembe. Nem látok semmit, a kín annyira elhomályosítja tekintetem, de sejtem, hogy Nagini, a kígyó az. Meghallom a rémült sikolyokat és Voldemort eget zengető nevetését. A szenvedésemből merítek erőt, s arra a helyre irányítom pálcám, ahol őt sejtem.

- Adava Kedavra! - nyögöm a szavakat, s hallom, hogy ő ugyanabban a pillanatban ugyanígy tesz. Zárt szemhéjaimon keresztül zöld fényt látok, de nem tudom, hogy az övé jön felém, vagy fordítva. Már nem tudok gondolkodni, érzem amint elejtem a pálcám, s kezem ernyedten hullik a földre. Draco arca jut eszembe, s elmosolyodok a gondolatra, majd még valami átfut az agyamon, aztán minden megszűnik körülöttem létezni.

"...s te mentettél meg, de hogy ?  
Egyszerű titok:  
várni tudtál rám, ahogy  
senki sem tudott."

Különös dolog a halál. Olyan puha és meleg. Még hangokat is hallok, bár nem értem mit mondanak. De olyan ismerősek. Csak tudnám, hogy honnan. Megpróbálok jobban fülelni, hogy értsem, miről beszélnek.

- ... Ennél többet nem tehetünk érte Albus. Sajnálom. Túl mély volt a marás és sajnos későn hoztátok be. Ráadásul a végkimerülése sem segít nekünk túl sokat. Várnunk kell, hogy meglássuk, reagál- e még a szervezete az ellenméregre.

- Nem hiszem el. Tizenöten voltunk, a halálfalók meg csak tizen, Harry mégis félholt állapotban kettőt ártalmatlanná tett, Tudodkit meg egyszerűen csak... Szóval értitek. Olyan erős kiskölyök. Nagyon büszke vagyok rá.

Ez Hagrid hangja. Hallom, ahogy hüppög, biztosan sír. De ha ez Hagrid hangja, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy nem haltam meg. Remek. Hihetetlen, hogy én már csak úgy meghalni sem tudok egyszerűen!

Megpróbálom kinyitni a szemem, de nem megy. Még mindig túl gyenge vagyok. Most kezdem csak érezni a testemben lüktető fájdalmat, s ez biztosít róla, hogy valóban életben vagyok. De akkor Voldemort...

- Mindannyian nagyon büszkék vagyunk rá - hallok egy sírós női hangot. Mrs. Weasley.

Most tudatosul bennem, hogy a jobb karom valami kellemes, meleg dologhoz ér, talán egy kéz az. Igen, valaki fogja a kezem, de nem tudom ki lehet.

- Még ott a földön fekve, teljesen kiszolgáltatottan is úgy harcolt, ahogy az apja tette volna. Nem adta fel egy percre sem, pedig őszintén szólva nem hittem, hogy valaha is képes lesz kimondani a halálos átkot és legyőzni Voldemortot. Pedig megtette. El sem hittem, amikor láttam mi történik. Még most is alig fogom fel - mondja Remus hangja.

- Igen - szól Dumbledore. - Voldemort óriásit hibázott, amikor hagyta, hogy Bellatrix és Lucius napokig kínozzák Harryt. - Érzem, hogy a kéz, mely az enyémet fogja, most erősen megszorítja azt. - Azt hiszem, a döntő pillanatban Harrynek a fájdalma adott akkora erőt amivel legyőzhette a Sötét Nagyurat, de valljuk be, ettől annyira kimerült, hogy Nagini harapása még veszélyesebb most rá.

- Mégis mi történt a kígyóval? - kérdezi Mrs. Weasley.

- Miután Voldemortot elérte Harry átka, a kígyó semmivé foszlott. Azt hiszem leszögezhetjük, hogy Voldemort irányította valamilyen varázslattal a kígyót, így az a bűbáj megszűnte után azonnal elpusztult. Mellesleg hozzáteszem, hogy Harrynek hatalmas szerencséje volt, hisz ha csak egy pillanattal később mondja ki az átkot, akkor Voldemorté éri el őt és nem fordítva - válaszolja McGalagony szipogva.

Szerencse. Hát igen. Nem mondhatnám, hogy egész életemben végigkísér, de a döntő pillanatokban mindig mellém áll. Még egyszer megpróbálom kinyitni a szemem, s most valamennyire sikerül is. Csodálkozom, hisz érzem, hogy nincs rajtam a szemüvegem, mégis egy kis homályosságot kivéve tökéletesen látok, bár a mellettem lévők arca nem rajzolódik ki tisztán.

Körbenézek, de senki nem veszi észre, hogy ébren vagyok. Mindenki lehajtott fejjel ül vagy áll az ágyam mellett. Ez a gyengélkedő, szögezem le magamban. Tekintetem jobb felé fordítom, hogy lássam, ki fogja a kezem, s nagy kő esik le a szívemről. Egy ezüstszőke hajkoronát látok, egy halványbarna arcot, melyet piros horzsolások tarkítanak. Megszorítom kezét amennyire tudom, s ő rögtön felém kapja a fejét. Elmosolyodom amennyire tőlem telik, ekkor már mindenki engem néz. Halkan elsuttogok egy mondatot.

- Luna, örülök, hogy jól vagy.

Aztán ismét átadom magam az engem megkörnyékező álomnak.

Alig aludhattam valamit, ebben biztos vagyok, mert nagyon fáradtnak érzem magam. Szemeim mégis szinte felpattannak, s egyből körbenézek. Nagyon sokan vannak körülöttem, van olyan akit fel sem ismerek. Itt vannak a Rend-tagok, Ron és Hermione - örömtáncot jár a lelkem, amikor meglátom őket - és mellettem, a kezemet fogva, még mindig itt van Luna. Megpróbálok felülni, ekkor észreveszik, hogy ébren vagyok. Szinte megrohamozzák az ágyam, hogy szelíd erőszakkal visszakényszerítsenek a párnámra.

- Jól vagy Harry?

- Hogy érzed magad?

- Milyen a közérzeted?

- Nem vagy rosszul?

- Fáj valamid?

Azt sem tudom hova kapjam a fejem, annyi felől bombáznak kérdésekkel. Mrs. Weasley máris a homlokomra rakja a kezét, hogy lássa nem vagyok- e lázas, Madam Pomfrey pedig a vérnyomásomat kezdi mérni kapkodva, miközben valami végkimerültésgről, soványságról meg mély sebekről motyog.

- Jól vagyok - próbálom mondani, de hangom még mindig olyan rekedt, hogy inkább csak nyögöm a szavakat.

- Két hét mély alvás után én is jól lennék - mondja Ron mosolyogva, de az édesanyja szúrós tekintetétől menten leolvad a grimasz az arcáról.

- Két hét? Két hétig aludtam? - csodálkozom. - Az lehetetlen.

- Pedig így van Harry - mondja Luna. - Teljes két hétig kómában voltál. Már azt hittük, hogy nem... hogy nem... - nem tudja befejezni a mondatot, de értem mire gondol. Most veszem csak észre, hogy arcát krokodilkönnycseppek áztatják végig. Még sohasem láttam sírni.

- Semmi baj Luna, mostmár jól vagyok.

- Nem tudtalak megvédeni, pedig próbáltam! Esküszöm, hogy próbáltam, de nem ment! Annyira sajnálom Harry! - azzal felpattan a székéről és a mellkasomra borul zokogva.

- Luna, nem tehettél semmit - megfogom fejét, s arcát magam felé fordítom, hogy nyomatékot adjak szavaimnak. - Sem te, sem más nem tehetett volna értem semmit. Mostmár jól vagyok és ez a fontos, a többi nem számít, érted?

Némán bólogat, de könnyei továbbra is megállíthatatanul folynak. Közelebb húzom magamhoz és egy lágy puszit nyomok az arcára. Ez nálunk már megszokott, baráti puszi. Látom, hogy ettől kicsit megnyugodott így elengedem és ő visszaül helyére. Ron és Hermione felé emelem a tekintetem. Látom, hogy most őket kell valahogy megvígasztalnom, mert mindketten pityeregnek Mrs. Weasleyvel egyetemben.

- Sajnálom amiket... - kezdem, de Hermione közbe vág.

- Nem kell Harry! Tudjuk, hogy nem gondoltad komolyan. Jajj! - azzal egy macskaugrással ő is a nyakamba veti magát. - Annyira megijedtünk, mikor megtudtuk mi történt! - dünnyögi vállgödrömbe.

- Jól van Hermione szívem, most hagyd egy kicsit Harryt - szól rá Mrs Weasley és a vállánál fogva gyengéden lerángatja rólam.

- Tényleg. Mi történt? - kérdezem.

Szinte mindenki összenéz a mellette lévővel. Végül Dumbledore szólal meg, akit csak most veszek észre.

- Miután Piton professzor behozta Lovegood kisasszonyt a Roxfortba, Madam Pomfrey azonnal kezelésbe vette a hölgyet, s természetesen biztosak voltunk benne, hogy te is vele együtt tartózkodtál a roxmortsi erdő területén, így azonnal a keresésedre indultunk, bár sajnos hozzá kell tennem, hogy nagyon minimális volt azon nyomoknak a száma, amin elindulhattunk volna. Két napunkba telt, mire sikerült információkat szereznünk az esetleges hollétedről, s még további egy napot vett igénybe, míg megtudtuk a halálfalók pontos tervét. Azt hiszem épp a megfelelő időpontban érkeztünk, bár be kell vallanom, jobb szerettem volna, ha megkímélhetünk téged a három napnyi kínzástól és szenvedéstől, s nagyon sajnálom, hogy nem volt erre lehetőségünk. Ellenben szeretném ha tudnád, hogy mérhetetlenül büszkék vagyunk rád mindannyian, mert olyan szinten helyt álltál, ahogy azt egyikünk sem várta volna tőled. Miután ártalmatlanná tetted Lestrangéket, Voldemort közvetlen melletted hoppanált, s szinte egyszerre mondtátok ki egymásra a halálos átkot. Talán a szerencsének, talán a gondviselésnek, de az is lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak a gyors reflexeidnek köszönhető, hogy a te átkod hamarabb elérte őt, mint az övé téged. Egyikünk sem hitte, hogy abban az állapotban képes leszel elvégezni tökéletesen a bűbájt, de sikerült. Voldemort megsemmisült, teste az enyészeté lett.

Látom, hogy szeme mérhetetlen büszkeséget tükröz félhold szemüvege mögött, ahogy rám emeli tekintetét.

- Gratulálok Harry. Nagyon büszke vagyok rád, s azok vagyunk mindannyian.

Egy könnycsepp gördül le arcán, mely elveszik hosszú fehér szakállának sűrű erdejében. Úgy látszik, ez egy ilyen sírós nap.

Ezután szinte mindenki idejön hozzám és mélységes elismerését vagy gratulációját fejezi ki. Még Piton is ide somfordál és kelletlenül kezet ráz velem. Remus és Hagrid szemében is könnyek csillognak, ahogy megölelnek.

Egészen estig maradnak, s fokozatosan kielemezzük a történteket. Elmesélem, hogy mi történt amíg Bellatrix és Lucius bezárva tartottak, beszélek a verésekről és a kínzásokról. Közben azon gondolkozom, hogy elértem azt, amiért egész életemben küzdöttem. Legyőztem Voldemortot, az Azkabanba küldtem legtöbb csatlósát, itt vannak velem a barátaim, a társaim, akik aggódtak értem, mégsem vagyok felhőtlenül boldog. Hiányzik valami és sajnos tudom is, hogy mi. Egy szürke szempár, egy ezüstzsőke haj, egy izmost test. Képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy még ebben a pillanatban is Draco jár az eszemben.

Luna észreveszi rajtam, hogy valami bánt és szokásához híven nem tesz mást, csak kezével arcomat kezdi simogatni, miközben kisimít látóteremből néhány rakoncátlan hajtincset. Na igen. Azt leszámítva, hogy nem vagyunk szerelmesek a másikba, nagyon jól összepasszolunk. Annyira összeszoktunk már a kis játékunk ideje alatt, hogy ismeri minden rezdülésem, mindig tudja, hogyha Dracora gondolok. Ilyenkor ha lehetősége van rá, elkezdi velem megbeszélni a dolgokat, vagy egyszerűen csak átölel és vígasztal, és én imádom ezért. Rájöttem, hogy nem is választhattam volna megfelelőbb embert magam mellé, s nem bántam meg, hogy azon az estén elhívtam "randira". Talán már nem élnék, ha ő nem lett volna mellettem az elmúlt hetek alatt. Talán a döntő pillanatban nem lett volna erőm győzedelmeskedni.

Ilyen és ehhez hasonló gondolataim vannak, miközben a többiek tovább beszélgetnek a kialakult helyzetről. Már alig hallom mit mondanak, mert Luna lágy simogatása olyan megnyugtatólag hat rám, hogy szépen lassan lecsukódnak szemeim, s fokozatosan mély álomba merülök...


	6. Szenvedés és gondviselés&Draco

**Cím: Midnight Train**

**Írta: Drachiss**

**Korhatár: 18**

**Párosítás: Harry/Draco**

**Figyelmeztetések: durva nyelvezet, slash**

**Tartalom: Mennyire változtathat meg egyetlen szeretkezés mindent? Van, mikor az ember egyszerűen túllép rajta, van, hogy az egész világ a feje tetejére áll.**

**Szerző megjegyzése: Régebbi történet, kissé gagyi, ennek ellenére szeretnék kritikákat kapni!**

* * *

**_3. fejezet - Szenvedés és gondviselés (Draco)_  
**

Három nap. Ennyi ideje annak, hogy rátaláltunk a Hollóhátas lányra a tisztás szélén. Ennyi ideje nem tudok semmit Harryről.

A gyengélkedőn tértem magamhoz, miközben Pansy a fejemet borogatta hideg vizes ruhával. Azonnal rákiabáltam, hogy szálljon le rólam, mert nem haldoklom, csak rosszul lettem egy kicsit. Szerencsére a javasasszonyt, Madam Pomfreyt is sikerült leszerelnem azzal a szöveggel, hogy csak a vér látványa borított ki, de már jól vagyok. Pedig az az igazság, hogy soha életemben nem voltam még olyan rosszul. A mellettem lévő ágyon Harry barátnője feküdt, de még nem volt eszméleténél. Azonnal elhagytam a gyengélkedőt, s a hálószobámba siettem. Azóta alig mozdultam ki onnan.

Dumbledore tájékoztatta a diákokat a történtekről, majd minket is kihallgattak, mivel jelen voltunk az esemény helyszínén. Azóta egy dolgot tudtam meg, s ez az oka annak, hogy most itt, a prefektusi fürdő hideg kövén fekve záporozó könnyeim áztatják arcomat.

Malfoy-kúria.

A mi házunkban tartja fogva Harryt a saját apám. Mindig felnéztem rá, mindig tiszteltem, de most olyan gyűlöletet táplál lelkem iránta, hogy szinte kívánom megölni, főleg mert tudom, ha rajta múlik, Harry már nem él. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr nem engedné, hogy apám ölje meg, de ismerem már felmenőmet annyira, hogy tudjam, nála egy játékos kis kínzás is borzalmas fájdalmakkal jár.

Piton közölte velem a hírt ma reggel. Azóta nem vagyok se élő, se holt. Nem tudok hová lenni az aggodalomtól, s folyton azon jár az eszem, hogy talán már soha többé nem látom, talán már soha többé nem nézhetek a zöld szemeibe. Tudom, ha csak még egyszer újra látnám, nem haboznék, azonnal a nyakába vetném magam, s nem számítana, hogy ő akarja- e vagy sem, nem számítana, hogy viszonozza- e érzelmeim.

Annyira megbántam, ahogy az elmúlt hetekben bántam vele. Talán éppen ezért is jöttem ide, ahol együtt voltunk. Még most sem tudom teljesen feldolgozni, ami itt történt, főként annak következménye hihetetlen számomra. Beleszerettem. Egyetlen egy viharos szeretkezéssel képes volt rám úgy hatni, hogy minden addigi elvemet és utálatomat félretolva megnyitottam előtte a szívem, bár ő erről sohasem tudott. El sem tudom képzelni, hogy mi történhetett volna, ha másnap reggel nem veszünk össze, hanem együtt töltjük azt az estét is. Talán azóta is minden este találkoznánk, s minden szabad percünket együtt töltenénk, s talán azt is sikerült volna elérnem, hogy ő is a szívébe zárjon. Ezt már sohasem tudom meg.

Borzalmas aggodalom uralkodik lelkemen, jószerével senkihez sem szólok. Napok óta nem vettem magamhoz ételt, de nem is hiányzik. Nem bírnék akárcsak egy falatot is lenyelni. Csupán egy dolgot vagyok képes megtenni amióta eltűnt, de azt jószerével minden percben.

Sírok.

Talán hat éves lehettem, amikor ez utoljára előfordult velem. Apám mindig arra tanított, hogy rejtsem el valódi érzelmeim a világ szeme elől, mert így megvédhetem magam. Most nem megy. Nem érdekel, ha meglátnak, nem érdekel, ha kigúnyolnak gyengeségemért. Csak egy dolog számít. Hogy Harry életben maradjon.

"Még érzem, ahogyan fölém hajolsz  
Még hallom, ahogy hozzám szólsz  
Még várom, hogy a dagállyal, visszajössz hozzám  
Még látom, ahogyan rám mosolyogsz  
Még érzem, ahogy megcsókolsz  
Még várom, hogy hajnalban újra itthon legyél"

Lassan felállok és rendbe szedem magam, majd elindulok. Pitont akarom megkeresni, hogy megkérdezzem, tud- e már valamit. Komótosan lépdelek végig a kihalt folyosókon, hiszen ebédidő van. Már épp lefordulok a pinceterem felé, amikor egy csapatnyi ember közeledik felém, az élen házvezető tanárommal.

- Mi történt? - kérdezem.

- Indulunk Potterért - áll meg mellettem a tanár, de a többi ember ránk se nézve elszalad mellettünk.

A szívem nagyot dobban erre a mondatra, s fel sem fogom mit mondok, csak mikor már elhagyja a számat.

- Én is megyek.

Piton olyan szemeket mereszt rám, mintha nem értené jól, hogy miről beszélek. Közben odajön hozzánk az igazgató.

- Mi a baj Perselus? - kérdezi tanáromat, de én felelek helyette.

- Én is magukkal megyek igazgató úr, nem fogadok el visszautasítást.

- Mr. Malfoy, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy aggódik a családja éppsége miatt...

- Nem a családom érdekel, hanem Harry! - kiáltok közbe. Tudom, hogy most elszóltam magam, de nem érdekel. Tudja csak meg az egész világ, a lényeg, hogy biztonságban tudjam Harryt.

Piton úgy néz rám, hogy köpni, nyelni nem tud, Dumbledore ellenben nyugodt szemekkel pásztázza az arcom.

- Rendben - szólal meg. - Ez esetben ne késlekedjünk tovább.

Azzal már indul is a folyosó vége felé, ahol az előbb eltűnt az a csapatnyi ember. Piton és én szinte loholunk utána.

Egészen az iskola szárnyas vadkanokkal őrzött kapujáig szaladunk, majd ki az útra, amelyen a ló nélküli fiákerek szoktak beszállítani minket a Roxfortba. Most veszem csak észre, hogy a körülöttünk lévő varázslók között ott van Lupin meg Mordon professzor, meg a behemót Hagrid.

- Ez meg mit keres itt? - kérdezi egy fekete hajú idősebb boszorkány rám mutatva.

- Mr. Malfoy is velünk jön, hogy segítsen a mentőakcióban - válaszolja Dumbledore.

Mindenki meghökkenve néz rám, de nem törődöm velük.

- Indulhatunk? - kérdezi az igazgató.

- Igen! - hangzik szinte egyszerre a válasz.

A Malfoy-kúria padlásszobájára koncentrálok, hisz tudom, hogy az a legjobb hely a kínzásra a házban. Pár pillanat múlva érzem, mintha testemet egy gumicsövön próbálnák átpaszírozni, de szememet nyitva tartom, hogy azonnal támadhassak, ha szükség van rá, pálcám pedig már ujjaim közt van, mióta kiléptem az iskola épületéből.

Hangos pukkanás kíséretében érkezem meg, szinte elsőként. A többiek mellettem hoppanálnak, s egyszerre mérjük fel a terepet. Velünk szemben ott vannak a halálfalók, köztük apám is, Harry pedig pár méterre tőlem, a földön fekszik, s legszívesebben oda rohannék hozzá, de ekkor meglátom sérüléseit testén, melyet most csupán egy alsónadrág takar. Tele van sebekkel, s mikor ez tudatosul bennem, olyan mérhetetlen düh szakad fel a lelkemből, hogy elsőként támadok, méghozzá apámra.

- Capitulatus! - ordítom, s mivel ő még mindig nem tért magához meglepetéséből, pálcája előttem landol a földön.

- Fiam! - ordít rám elkerekedett szemmel, de azonnal ráküldöm a hoppanálás-gátló bűbájt, majd köteleket fonok varázslattal teste köré. Így nem menekülhet. El akarom monadni neki, hogy mennyire gyűlölöm, hogy mennyire undorodom tőle, de nincs rá lehetőségem. Az idősebb Monstro azonnal rám támad, s olyan váratlanul ér, hogy alig bírom kikerülni átkát.

- Petrificus totalus! - kiáltok, miközben rá szegezem a pálcám. Sikerrel járok. Körülöttem mindenki harcol, de Bellatrix Lestrange felém indul vigyorogva. Tudom, most könnyen fűbe haraphatok. Ismerem nagynéném annyira, hogy tudjam, nagyon szívos egyéniség. Felém fordítja a pálcáját és kimond egy varázsigét, de nem hallom, hogy mit, mert a nagy hangzavar, ami körülöttünk van, elnyeli szavait. Egy piros fénycsóva indul meg arcom felé, de olyan gyorsan, hogy csak nagyon nehezen sikerül kitérnem az útjából, mégis megúszom egy karcolással a pofacsontomon. Rá akarok támadni, de ekkor torkából őrült sikoly tör elő, miközben Harry felé néz.

- Rodolphus!

Én is odakapom tekintetem, s látom, hogy férjét Harry a Cruciatus átokkal kínozza, de Bella néném megindul felé.

- Adava... - szívem összeszorul, de ekkor meghallok egy ismerős hangot, mely most szinte csak nyöszörög.

- Adava Kedavra! - szól Harry hangja, s a zöld fénycsóva eltalálja Bellatrixot, akinek teste némán hullik a földre. Nem tudom, hogy meghalt- e , de nem is érdekel. Már épp fellélegeznék, amikor egy hangos pukkanás kíséretében megjelenik a Sötét Nagyúr és mellette Nagini, a kígyó. Azonnal Harryre szegezi a pálcáját, s hallom, hogy mögöttem döbbent nyögések hangzanak föl, majd Lupin professzor odaordít Harrynek.

- Menekülj Harry!

De nem. Ő nem menekül. Csak néz fel Voldemortra különös fénnyel a szemében. Tudom, ha akarna sem tudna most szabadulni, túl gyenge hozzá. Észreveszem, amint Dumbledore a Sötét Nagyúrra szegezi pálcáját, de Harry ezt látván ugyanígy tesz. Még mielőtt bármi történhetne, a kígyó erőteljesen belemar a térdébe, s Harry felordít kínjában. Sokan felsikoltanak, köztük én is. Voldemort Harryre vigyorog, de ő sem rest, s szinte egyszerre mondják ki egymásra a halálos Adava Kedavrát. Egy pillanat töredékéig azt hittem, holtan esek össze az aggodalomtól és a rémülettől, de ekkor Harry pálcájának zöld fénye eléri Voldemortot, s a sötét varázsló eltátott szájjal, arccal előre bukik a földre hangos csattanás kíséretében, s nem mozdul többé. Nagini a kígyó abban a pillanatban, ahogy ura holtan bukott el, egy ködfelhő kíséretében szertefoszlott. Látom, hogy Harry is elájult, isten mentsen, tán meg is halt, s már épp indulnék felé, de ekkor hangos ordítások töltik be a szobát.

A halálfalók, akik csak most tértek észhez meglepetésüktől, uruk halála miatt olyan dühödt erővel harcolnak tovább, hogy az mindenkit meglep. Folytatódik a harc, s én az idősebb Nottal szállok szembe, de közben folyton Harry felé pislogok. Még mindig mozdulatlanul fekszik, sebei erősen véreznek. Aztán épp egy jól sikerült hátráltató ártást küldök Nott felé, amikor észreveszem Hagridot, és szinte nevetésben török ki. Mivel nem tud varázsolni, az egyik nagyobb darab halálfalót csak jól képen törli, s az egyből összeesik. Már csak négy halálfaló van talpon, a többi vagy megkötözve, vagy ájultan, kettő pedig holtan fekszik a földön. Nekem már nincs dolgom, Dumbledorék másodperceken belül elintézik a maradékot, így én azonnal Harryhez sietek és letérdelek mellé.

Él. Ez hatalmas megnyugvással tölt el, de látom, hogy a kígyó mérge hogy halad felfelé testében. Már a combjánál jár. Nem késlekedem, azonnal leszakítok talárom aljából egy jókora csíkot, s egy centivel a vörös daganat fölé helyezem, majd szorosan rákötöm, ellenőrizve, hogy legyen elég hely vére áramlásának. A művelet elvégezte után feje mellé ülök, s szorosan átfonom karjaimmal, miközben egy altatódalt kezdek dúdolni neki, melyet dadusom énekelt nekem mikor kicsi voltam. Fogalmam sincs, hogy mikor lettem ilyen szentimentális, s hogy miért épp ez a dal jutott eszembe, de jóleső megnyugvással tölt el énekelni neki.

Ragyogj, ragyogj kis csillag,

Bámullak, mily messze vagy.

Fönt a világ ablakán,

Ékkő az ég bársonyán.

Ragyogj, ragyogj kis csillag,

Nekem ragyogsz bárki vagy.

Senki nem törődik velünk, mindenki társai kisebb-nagyobb sérüléseit nézi, vagy a sajátjaival van elfoglalva. Dumbledore ellenben azonnal odasiet hozzánk, s megpróbálja levenni kezeimet Harryről, miközben én még mindig a dalt dúdolászom.

- Engedd el Draco - suttogja -, most elküldöm a Roxfort gyengélkedőjére. Engedd el.

Hagyom, hogy lehámozza kezem róla. Ő rá szegezi a pálcáját, s elmormog egy varázsigét. Harry ernyedt teste furcsa fénnyel felizzik, majd egy szemvillanás alatt eltűnik.

Némán meredek magam elé.

- Milyenek az esélyei? - kérdezi egy magas varázsló. Ha jól hallottam Kingsleynek hívják. Madam Pomfrey csak int egyet a kezével, miközben Harry mellkasát vizsgálgatja.

A gyengélkedőn vagyunk mindannyian. Csak pár órája, hogy az igazgató ide küldte Harry testét, de azonnal követtük őt, s én azóta nem mozdulok mellőle, csak ülök és fogom a kezét. Itt van Weasley és Granger és úgy néznek rám, mitnha nem hinnének a saját szemüknek. Valójában meg tudom őket érteni.

- Mit tud mondani nekünk Poppy? - szól az igazgató a javasasszonyhoz.

- Ennél többet nem tehetünk érte Albus. Sajnálom. Túl mély volt a marás és sajnos későn hoztátok be. Ráadásul a végkimerülése sem segít nekünk túl sokat. Várnunk kell, hogy meglássuk, reagál- e még a szervezete az ellenméregre.

- Nem hiszem el. Tizenöten voltunk, a halálfalók meg csak tizen, Harry mégis félholt állapotban kettőt ártalmatlanná tett, Tudodkit meg egyszerűen csak... Szóval értitek. Olyan erős kiskölyök. Nagyon büszke vagyok rá - mondja a vadőr.

- Mindannyian nagyon büszkék vagyunk rá - szól Weasley anyja, miközben arcát könnyek lepik el.

- Még ott a földön fekve, teljesen kiszolgáltatottan is úgy harcolt, ahogy az apja tette volna. Nem adta fel egy percre sem, pedig őszintén szólva nem hittem, hogy valaha is képes lesz kimondani a halálos átkot és legyőzni Voldemortot. Pedig megtette. El sem hittem, amikor láttam mi történik. Még most is alig fogom fel - mondja Lupin professzor és én is egyet értek vele.

- Igen - szól Dumbledore. - Voldemort óriásit hibázott, amikor hagyta, hogy Bellatrix és Lucius napokig kínozzák Harryt. - Ezekre a szavakra olyan düh önti el e lelkem, hogy akaratlanul is megszorítom Harry kezét. - Azt hiszem, a döntő pillanatban Harrynek a fájdalma adott akkora erőt amivel legyőzhette a Sötét Nagyurat, de valljuk be, ettől annyira kimerült, hogy Nagini harapása még veszélyesebb most rá.

- Mégis mi történt a kígyóval? - kérdezi Mrs. Weasley.

- Miután Voldemortot elérte Harry átka, a kígyó semmivé foszlott. Azt hiszem leszögezhetjük, hogy Voldemort irányította valamilyen varázslattal a kígyót, így az a bűbáj megszűnte után azonnal elpusztult. Mellesleg hozzáteszem, hogy Harrynek hatalmas szerencséje volt, hisz ha csak egy pillanattal később mondja ki az átkot, akkor Voldemorté éri el őt és nem fordítva - válaszolja McGalagony szipogva.

Ezután csendben magunk elé meredünk, senki nem szól.

Egyszercsak érzem, ahogy Harry keze megszorítja az enyémet. Nagyot dobban a szívem, s rögtön felé kapom tekintetem. Rám mosolyog. Erre a gesztusra kicsordul a könny szememből, s én is megpróbálok visszamosolyogni. Már mindenki őt nézi, s látom, hogy mondani akar valamit.

- Luna, örülök, hogy jól vagy - suttogja.

Úgy érzem, mintha pofon csaptak volna.

Amikor kimondta azt a mondatot, egy világ omlott össze bennem. Azonnal felálltam és otthagytam. Fájt, hogy ő még akkor, abban a pillanatban is csak azt a kis libát látta maga előtt, aki mellesleg akkor még mindig ájultan feküdt pár ággyal mellette. Nem érdekel.

Azóta nem látogattam meg és nem is szándékozom többet. Végleg el akarom felejteni őt, aki miatt szembe fordultam a családommal és az Azkabanba küldtem az apámat.

Dumbledore pár napja magához hívatott, hogy megkérdezze, mi vezérelt engem, s miért tettem azt, amit. Nem válaszoltam neki, de láttam rajta, hogy tudja. Nem számít. Aztán arról faggatott, hogy mit kívánok tenni a jövőben, milyen terveim vannak. Megmondtam neki, hogy a Malfoy-házba nem megyek vissza többé, de apám vagyonából veszek magamnak egy házat valahol London környékén, a többit meg majd hozza az élet.

Pansy minden percben körülöttem ugrál, az iskolatársaim nem tudnak semmiről. Még Monstro se, pedig az apját én magam zárattam börtönbe, s tudom a tárgyalásán is meg kell majd jelennem, ahogy saját apámén is. Az eddig oly gyenge anyám apám lecsukása óta annyira belejött a szabad és kötelezettségek nélküli életbe, hogy két napja elutazott az egyik leszbikus barátnőjével Bora-Borára, s nem hiszem, hogy hamar vissza akarna térni onnan. Ezt persze megértem, hisz apám annyira elnyomta a személyiségét, hogy most úgy érezheti magát, mint a kalitkából szabadult madár. Mindenki boldog és elégedett, az újságok Voldemort bukásáról és Harry hősiességéről cikkeznek, egyszóval minden visszatért a normális kerékvágásba.

Zabini ismét megkörnyékezett, s ma estére találkát beszéltem meg vele. Igazából nem akarok vele lenni, de ez olyan "csakazértis" alapon van. Harry annyira megbántott, amikor nem ismert fel, hogy eldöntöttem, kizárom a gondolataimból. Már március van, lassan vége az évnek és én örökre elhagyom a Roxfortot és őt is. Nincs értelme olyanról álmodozni, aki nem érdemli meg, aki nem viszonozza az érzéseim. Ideje új életet kezdem, egy tisztát, egy tisztességeset. Az első lépés az, hogy leszámolok apám tanításaival, az eszméivel és az egész múltammal. Annyi pénzem van, hogy akár életem végéig bőségesen elélhetek belőle, de ettől függetlenül szeretnék dolgozni. Még nem tudom, hogy hol vagy mit, de van időm eldönteni.

Éppen bűbájtanra megyek, s azon gondolkozom, hogy milyen váratlan dolgokkal tud meglepni minket az élet. Én, Draco Malfoy megtagadtam saját apámat, méghozzá azoknak az érzelmeknek a hatására, amelyeket legnagyobb ellenségem ébresztett bennem. Jót mosolygok magamban. Egyszer csak hallom, hogy valaki a nevemet kiabálja.

- Draco! Draco! Várj!

Hátranézek és látom, hogy Granger az.

- Mit akarsz? - kérdezem. - És mióta vagyok neked Draco?

- Ha ilyen bunkó vagy, akkor nem sokáig - mondja gúnyosan.

- Mit akarsz? - kérdezem tőle újból. Semmi kedvem most bárkivel is beszélni, főleg nem egy olyan emberrel, akinek köze van Harryhez. Vagyis mondjuk inkább, hogy Potterhez.

- Beszélni veled, méghozzá normális hangnemben, ha nem zavar.

- Rendben.

- Akkor menjünk be egy üres terembe - javasolja és már indul is. Szó nélkül követem.

Találunk egy üres termet és besétálunk. Ő leül az egyik padra és rám mereszti a tekintetét.

- Mi van köztetek Harryvel? - teszi fel kertelés nélkül a kérdést. Kicsit meglepődök, hisz ilyen nyíltságra nem számítottam. Ő is észre veszi ezt, de nem teszi szóvá, csak tovább néz rám a válaszomat várva.

- Semmi, azt leszámítva, hogy nagyon utálom - mondom hidegen, de érzem, hogy gyomrom remegve tiltakozik ezen vaskos hazugság ellen.

- Értem - mondja elgondolkodva. - Akkor elmondanád, hogy miért vettél részt a megmentésében és miért ültél mellette órákig a kezét fogva? Vagy például miért sírtad el magad, amikor felébredt és rád mosolygott?

Érzem, hogy elönt a pulykaméreg.

- Semmi közöd hozzá! Nem fogok pont egy ilyen sárvérű szukával beszélni a magánéletemről! Gyűlölöm Pottert meg az egész bagázst aki ott ugrál körülötte ujjongva! - érzem, hogy könnyeim áztatják az arcom, de nem tudok tenni ellene. - Gyűlölöm, hogy mindenki őt ünnepli, mint valami hőst, pedig ha nem lettünk volna ott, már nem élne, ahogy a kis barátnője sem! Hagyjál engem békén Granger! Inkább menj és ugrálj te is egy kört az ágya mellett!

Azzal gyors léptekkel elindulok kifelé. Már az ajtónál járok, amikor utánam szól.

- Magához tért.

Egy pillanatra megállok. Érzem, hogy szívem ujjong, vérem felpezsdült ettől a hírtől, de végül egy szó nélkül kilépek és ott hagyom. Nem akarok Harryre gondolni. Nincs más vágyam, csak elfelejteni végre. Nem megyek órára, inkább lefekszem aludni, akkor legalább nem gondolkozom.

A mardekár klubhelyisége felé veszem az irányt, s belépve örömmel konstatálom, hogy üres. Átvágok rajta és szobámba sietek, ahol azonnal eldőlök az ágyon. Akármennyire akarom, nem jön álom a szememre, ezért úgy döntök, előcsalogatom. Lassan dúdolászni kezdek, miközben behunyom a szemem.

Ragyogj, ragyogj kis csillag,

Bámullak, mily messze vagy.

Fönt a világ ablakán,

Ékkő az ég bársonyán.

Ragyogj, ragyogj kis csillag,

Nekem ragyogsz bárki vagy.

Érzem, hogy kiszállnak fejemből a gondolatok és már nem érzek semmit. Már nem fáj semmi sem...


	7. Éjféli vonat

**Cím: Midnight Train**

**Írta: Drachiss**

**Korhatár: 18**

**Párosítás: Harry/Draco**

**Figyelmeztetések: durva nyelvezet, slash**

**Tartalom: Mennyire változtathat meg egyetlen szeretkezés mindent? Van, mikor az ember egyszerűen túllép rajta, van, hogy az egész világ a feje tetejére áll.**

**Szerző megjegyzése: Régebbi történet, kissé gagyi, ennek ellenére szeretnék kritikákat kapni!**

* * *

_**4. fejezet - Éjféli vonat (Harry&Draco)  
**_

_**Harry:**_

Három hetet kellett még a gyengélkedőn töltenem. Borzalmasan hosszú volt ez az idő és mégis... Képtelen voltam másra gondolni, mint Dracora. Luna szinte mindig mellettem volt, ennek ellenére egyre magányosabbnak éreztem magam. A harcról senki nem mondott nekem semmit, nem is igazán érdekelt. Most a klubhelyiségbe tartok, miután Piton és Dumbledore kimentettek egy falka újságíró karmai közül. Ha eddig azt hittem, az átkozott népszerűségi indexem ennél jobban nem emelkedhet, hát tévedtem.

A toronyba felérve azonnal a szobám felé veszem az irányt. Belépve érzem, hogy megfagy a levegő. Az egyik ágyon három ember üldögél különös arckifejezéssel. Hermione, Ron és Luna.

- Mi történt? - kérdezem, ahogy látom furcsa ábrázatukat.

- Harry... Beszélnünk kellene - kezdi Hermione.

- Öhm. Hallgatlak.

- Mi van közted és Malfoy között?

Érzelmileg hanyatt vágódom a kérdéstől.

- Ho.. Hogy érted ezt?

- Harry - szól közbe Luna. Rá nézek. Nem mondd semmit, csupán csak óvatosan bólint a fejével. Megértem a néma célzást. Mind várakozóan tekintenek rám, pár másodpercig mégis vacillálok. Végül belátom, hogy épp itt lenne az ideje nyíltan beszélni velük. Hiába áll mellettem Luna, s valóban imádom is őt, de ez mégsem elég, hisz Ron és Hermione már évek óta a barátaim. Tudniuk kell. S ha igaz barátok, akkor nem csak tudni fogják, de meg is értik majd mondanivalóm.

- Lefeküdtem Malfoy-jal - sóhajtom halkan. Nem nézek a szemükbe.

- MI?! - üvölt fel Ron. Persze erre már számítottam.

- Ron! Nyugodj meg és ne üvöltözz - csitítja Hermione. Látszik rajta, hogy ő sem egészen erre számított.

Mélyen a szemükbe nézek, úgy kezdek beszélni. Elmesélek nekik mindent, bár ugyanúgy, ahogy Luna esetében, náluk sem térek ki a szeretkezés minden részletére. Beszélek a levélről, majd arról, hogy láttam Dracot Blaise-zel, aztán a későbbi veszekedésről. Már épp annál a résznél tartok, hogy megkértem Lunát, játssza el a barátnőmet, mikor Hermione felpattan ültéből, hozzám trappol, majd érzem, ahogy tenyere teljes erőből az arcomon csattan. Még időm sincs reagálni, máris a nyakamban csüng, miközben heves zokogás közepette suttogja a fülembe:

- Hülye, hülye, hülye, hülye.

Alig egy percig tart ez, majd kissé távolabb húzódik tőlem, s szemeimbe nézve mondja:

- Harry. Ezt elmondhattad volna nekünk! Persze, nem lett volna könnyű elfogadni, de melletted álltunk volna és segíthettünk volna. Az elmúlt hónapokban megszakadt veled a kapcsolatunk egy buta félreértés miatt, pedig ez elkerülhető lett volna, ha őszinte vagy.

- Tudom - sóhajtom lehajotott fejjel. - De ne hidd Hermione, hogy ez ilyen egyszerű. Az, hogy Lunát megkértem erre az álkapcsolatra, mást is takar. Azóta a szeretkezés óta Draco valahogy a részemmé vált, s magam sem vagyok képes megmagyarázni, hogy miért. Folyton csak rá gondolok, ha meglátom, remegek, mint a nyárfalevél. Ő az utolsó gondolatom, amikor lefekszem, és ő az első, amikor felébredek. Néha úgy érzem, belehalok, ha nem érinthetem meg. Vágyom a csókjaira, a simogatására, egyszerűen vágyom rá. Képtelen vagy enni, gondolkodni, vagy bármilyen értelmes cselekményt végrehajtani. Szeretem őt, érted Hermione?

Különös mosoly suhan át az arcán.

- De ő is szeret Harry - mondja nagyon lágy, becézgető hangon.

- Ez nem igaz. Ha szeretne, akkor nem töltöttem volna nélküle az elmúlt heteket. Ha szeretne, nem alázott volna meg minden alkalommal, mikor találkoztunk. Ha szeretne, akkor ott lett volna velem a gyengélkedőn, mikor a harc után felébredtem. Ha szeretne, akkor ő fogta volna a kezem, amikor először magamhoz tértem, nem pedig Luna. De Luna volt mellettem, Draco pedig nem.

- De... - szól közbe szőke hajú exbarátnőm, s álmodozó tekintetét most csodálkozó veszi át. - Harry... Én még nem voltam eszméletemnél, mikor először felébredtél - suttogja, miközben hangjában a felismerés dallama hallatszódik.

Értetlenül nézek rá, majd Hermionéra. Bozontos hajú barátném kedvesen mosolyog, miközben az én agytekervényeimben megfogan egy sejtés, amit nagyon nem szeretnék igaznak hinni. Vagyis szeretném, ha igaz lenne, de ha így van, akkor én egy:

- Iszonyatos marha vagyok - suttogom elkeseredetten, miközen szemeim előtt újra lejátszódnak a gyengélkedőn történt pillanatok képei... Valaki fogta a kezem... Amikor Lucius Malfoy neve került szóba, az a valaki erősen megszorította kezem... Aztán, mikor kinyitottam a szemeim... Szőke haj... Vérfoltos, sebes arc... "_- Luna, örülök, hogy jól vagy." _... Hogy én mekkora egy ökör vagyok... Nem Luna volt az... Nem ő volt, hanem...

- Draco...

Hermione csak bólogat, én viszont úgy érzem, lábaim menten kicsúsznak alólam. Ron látja, hogy nem vagyok épp önmagam, ezért pillanatok alatt mellettem terem, s karom alá nyúlva az ágyig támogat. Leülök, de úgy érzem, egy vízesés zúg füleimben, képtelen vagyok érzékelni a külvilág zajait. Hosszú percekig kémlelek magam elé vakon.

Draco volt az. Ott volt mellettem. Szeret. Nem tudom elhinni. A hosszú hetek szenvedése mind felesleges volt. Bár... Az, hogy ott volt, még nem jelent semmit. Beszélnem kell vele, hogy megtudjam... Hogy megértsem...

Azonnal felpattanak, s az ajtó felé veszem az irányt. Hermione hangja állít meg.

- Harry! Várj! Hová rohansz?!

- Beszélnem kell Dracoval - szólok vissza, majd folytatom eszeveszett száguldásom az ajtó felé.

- De ő már elment!

Azonnal megtorpanok.

- Mi... Hogyhogy elment? Hova ment?! - kelek ki magamból kétségbeesetten.

- Malfoy itt hagyta az iskolát - búgja Ron monoton hangon. - Úgy döntött, a Durmstrangban fejezi be a tanulmányait.

Értetlenül állok. Végül Hermione kezd hosszas magyarázkodásba.

- Harry. Van még valami, amit tudnod kell. Draco nemcsak a gyengélkedőn volt ott veled, hanem már előtte, a Malfoy-kúriában is.

- Mi?

- Ő küldte börtönbe az apját - sóhajtja, s fájdalmas tekintettel néz rám.

Le kell ülnöm. A padlót választom ülőalkalmatosságnak, onnan már nincs lejjebb.

- Ez hogy lehet? - kérdezem könnyes szemmel. Luna azonnal odajön, leül mellém, s hátamat kezdi simogatni.

- Nem tudjuk - mondja Ron. - Állítólag mikor a Rend elindult megmenteni téged, Draco is feltűnt és mindenáron menni akart. Persze mindenki ellenezte, de Dumbledore beleegyezett.

Pár percig néma csend honol a szobában, melyet félhomályba von a lenyugvó nap fénye.

- Mikor ment el? - kérdezem végül rekedtes hangon.

- Úgy két órája. A Roxfort Express-szel utazik Londonig, onnan pedig tovább a Durmstrangba.

- Mikor indul a vonata? - kapom fel a fejem.

- Ööh... Háát... Azt hiszem, fél óra múlva.

Már csak a mögöttem becsapódó ajtó hangja hallatszik...

**oOo  
**

_**Draco:**_

Azt hiszem, ez már a depresszió. Sohasem voltam még ennyire letört és kedvetlen, mint az elmúlt napokban. Magamnak is fáj bevallani, de hiányzik Harry. Még tíz perc van a vonat indulásáig, s bennem tombolnak az érzelmek. Düh, kétségbeesés, fájdalom... Mind, mind itt lüktet az ereimben. És persze még mindig bennem ég a vágy egy fekete hajú, rikítóan zöld szemű srác után, aki soha nem akart engem. Akinek nem kellek, mert képtelen az álarc mögött engem is meglátni. Mert képtelen előítéletek nélkül rám nézni. Persze nem adtam túl sok okot arra, hogy így cselekedjen. Megértem őt, de akkor is fáj...

Miatta megyek el. Nem furcsa az élet? Elég egyetlen ember iránt valós érzelmeket táplálni, s rájövünk, hogy az addigi életünk milyen hazug és hiteltelen volt... Megtagadtam apámat Harry miatt, s most inkább elhagyom Angliát is, hogy ne okozzak magamnak több fájdalmat miatta.

Valójában Perselus beszélt rá az elutazásra. Tud mindent, legalábbis annyit biztos, hogy gyengéd érzelmeket táplálok Harry iránt. Próbált kifaggatni, de én makacsul hallgattam. Képtelen lettem volna az elmúlt hetek történéseit megosztani vele.

Így történhetett, hogy most itt állok a holmijaimmal, s épp tekintetemmel követem az állomásra érkező Roxfort Express mozdonyának fényeit.

Csak három-négy falubeli van itt rajtam kívül, akik a városba készülnek, vagy épp hazatérő rokonaik elé jöttek ki. A vonat egy rándulással áll meg előttem.

Mély sóhaj hagyja el ajkaim, miközben ládámat beemelve fellépek a lépcsőre. Már az utolsó fokon állok, s beljebb lépnék a vonat belsejébe, mikor hallom, hogy valaki a nevem kiáltja.

- Draco!

Szélvészként fordulok hátra az ismerősek tűnő hangra. Csak az állomás övezte erdő sötét fái tekintenek rám szomorúan.

Még kémlelem egy kicsit a sötétséget, majd minden reményemet elvesztve beszállok, s helyet foglalok hátul, egy üres fülkében.

Egyetlen lámpa világítja meg az egészet, de ez is elég ahhoz, hogy lássam, milyen koszosak az ülések. Gondosan letörölgetem az egyik oldalon, majd taláromat magam alá hajtva helyet foglalok, ládámat pedig pálcámmal a tartóba kormányzom.

Némán meredek ki az ablakon.

Elmegyek. Hosszú utazás lesz, új barátokkal, új ismerősökkel, talán új szerelemmel is. Megéri-e Harry miatt? Nekem igen.

Délután, mikor a Mardekáros társaimtól búcsúzkodtam, mindenkinek volt hozzám egy kedves szava, persze magam is tudom, hogy a fele hazugság volt. Méghogy örültek, hogy megismerhettek? Érdekes... Hisz egyikük sem ismert soha igazán.

Pansy visongott és sírt, mint egy óvodás rinya... Egyáltalán nem bánom, hogy megszabadultam tőle, mégha ilyen áron is...

Blaise felajánlott egy búcsúdugást. Hm... Mily kedves.

Mindenki más csak elcsépelt közhelyekkel untatott, egyetlen szó sem volt szívből jövő belőlük. Máshol, máshogy, talán sikerül majd igaz barátokra szert tennem, elvégre egy teljesen új, tiszta élet kezdődik most számomra.

Pár perc elteltével érzem a megszokott rándulást, ahogy a vonat elindul. Szemeim előtt vágtat a táj, bár a sötétség miatt már csak körvonalakat látok belőle. Gyorsan beesteledett, mintha még a Nap sem akart volna fájdalmat okozni nekem azzal, hogy szemeim elé tárja a tájat, melyet soha többé nem láthatok.

Alig pár perc telik így el, mikor hirtelen elalszik a fülkében a villany. Remek. Mellettem minden tönkre megy.

Lehunyom szemeim, úgy döntök, alszom egy kicsit. Nem sok alkalmam volt rá az elmúlt napokban.

Érzem, ahogy egyre közelebb kerülök az Álmok Birodalmához, mikor valami a térdemhez ér. Felpillantok, de a sötétség miatt semmit sem látok. Összehúzom szemeim, s mintha egy másik ember körvonalait vélném felfedezni a szemben lévő ülésen.

- Öhm... Elnézést - nyögöm, majd közelebb húzom magamhoz lábaim, melyekkel eléggé elterpeszkedtem.

- Semmi gond.

Ereimben megfagy a vér...

Nézek magam elé, próbálom kivenni az arcát, de képtelen vagyok... Remegő kezekkel nyúlok a pálcám után, de ekkor elkapja a csuklóm. Beleborzongok az érintésbe... Ismerős. Túlságosan is... De ez lehetetlen...

- Ha... Harry? - suttogom kérdésem.

- Igen? - Rémületemre egészen közelről hallom hangját, arcomon érzem lehelletét... Még végiggondolni sem vagyok képes ezt az egészet, máris érzem, ahogyan érzéki ajkai óvatosan érintik enyémeket, majd második nekifutásra már ott is maradnak.

Képtelen vagyok reagálni. Süllyedek. Érzelmileg, testileg, szellemileg és minden elképzelhető módon. Élvezem ajkai kényeztetését ajkaimon, kezei óvatos simogatását testemen. Nem tudom felfogni ezt az egészet.

- Harry - nyögöm végül a vágytól felajzva, mégis kábán.

- Hm?

- Hogy... - mutatóujja tapasztja be számat, megakadályozva a további szavak kimondását.

- Itt vagyok. Ne kérdezd hogyan, ne kérdezd miért. Itt vagyok.

Ellököm ujját szám elől.

- De én pont ezeket szeretném tudni - mondom, s közben a hajába túrok, míg másik kezemmel arcát simogatom.

Mélyet sóhajt.

- Hogyan? Fél óra eszeveszett rohanás után, felszálltam a vonatra és ide jöttem. Eloltottam a lámpádat és belopóztam. Ennyi. Akarsz még valamit tudni? - kérdezi türelmetlenül, miközben bal keze már combomat simogatja.

- Igen. Miért? - nézek a szemébe, vagy legalábbis a helyre, ahol a szemét hiszem.

Újabb sóhaj.

- Hogy miért? Mert nagy marhák vagyunk mindketten. Mert képtelenek vagyunk meghallgatni a másikat, és mert hagyjuk, hogy elbeszéljünk egymás mellett. Itt vagyok, mert fontos vagy nekem. Itt vagyok, mert szükségem van rád, és neked is rám. Itt vagyok, mert hiányoztál. Itt vagyok, mert szeretlek. - mondja végül csendesen.

Alig bírom elhinni a szavakat... Szeretlek... Hiányoztál... Szeretlek...

Szó szerint a nyakába vetem magam, s kifulladásig csókolom, miközben néha ajkai közé suttogom a varázsszót:

- Szeretlek.

Pár perc telik csak el, s már a földön fekszünk, kimerültem pihegve egymás karjai között, meztelen testünket megvilágítja az ablakon bekukucskáló Hold ezüstös fénye.

- Hogyhogy elengedtek az iskolából? - kérdezem, miután légzésem kellően lecsillapodott az előző orgazmusom ereje után.

Elmosolyodik.

- Harry Potter vagyok. Rémlik valami? Megöltem a Sötét Nagyurat. Éppen ezért Dumbledore szerint a szerelmemmel - böki meg a mellkasom - együtt megérdemlek egy hét pihenőt. Csak a jövő héten kell visszamennünk.

- Nekem is? - nézek rá csodálkozva.

- Persze te bolond! - csap a vállamra. - Mit gondoltál? Hogy hagylak elmenni? Megbeszéltem az igazgatóval, hogy sajnos elírták a kérvényed, ugyanis nem kiíratkozni akartál, csak súlyos betegség miatt egy hétre szeretted volna elhagyni az iskolát.

Felnevetek.

- Súlyos betegség? - kérdezem mosolyogva. - Ebben igazad volt. Súlyos szeretethiányom volt, és még ennél is súlyosabb Harry-hiányom.

- Te lüke! Hisz a kettő ugyanaz! - kiált fel, majd bírkózni kezdünk, mely pár pillanat múlva már sokkal inkább hasonlít előjátékra, mint játékos küzdelemre.

Apró, lágy csókok, s néhány perc múlva ismét elvesztjük eszünket, s nem utoljára az éjszaka folyamán...

Már az éjfél is ránk köszönt, mikor végre kimerülünk annyira, hogy pár perc pihenőt engedélyezünk magunknak. Csendesen fekszünk, egymást átkarolva, érezve a másik illatát. Szerelmesen és boldogan... S ezt nem tudja más, csak a Hold, mely még mindig kitartóan leskelődik, de érzelmeinket nem láthatja meg, mert azok mi magunk vagyunk, s ha nem akarjuk láttatni, ha rejtjük őket, senki nem fog tudni róluk. Ez néha jó, néha rossz.

De itt van Harry, s vele már képes vagyok érezni és éreztetni.

A vonat vágtat velünk tovább London felé, mi mégis átszálltunk képzeletben egy másikra. Az éjféli vonatra, mely megőrzi nekünk ezeket a pillanatokat, s varázslatos légkörével emlékeinkben színezi őket, hogy visszagondolva lássuk: ezek életünk legszebb percei...

"L.A. proved too much for the man,  
So he's leavin' the life he's come to know,  
He said he's goin' back to find  
Ooh, what's left of his world,  
The world he left behind  
Not so long ago.  
He's leaving,  
On that midnight train to Georgia,  
And he's goin' back  
To a simpler place and time.  
And I'll be with him  
On that midnight train to Georgia,  
I'd rather live in his world  
Than live without him in mine.  
He kept dreamin'  
That someday he'd be a star.  
But he sure found out the hard way  
That dreams don't always come true.  
So he pawned all his hopes  
and he even sold his old car  
Bought a one way ticket  
To the life he once knew,  
Oh yes he did,  
He said he would  
Be leavin  
On that midnight train to Georgia,  
And he's goin' back  
To a simpler place and time.  
And I'll be with him  
On that midnight train to Georgia,  
I'd rather live in his world  
Than live without him in mine.  
Go, gonna board, gonna board,  
Gonna board the midnight train.  
Gotta go, gonna board  
Gonna board  
Gonna board the midnight train... "

* * *

**A művet ihlette: Gladys Knight 'Midnight Train to Georgia' című száma.**


End file.
